Libélula
by kmil-chan
Summary: El bar Libélula abre sus puertas. La mezcla exacta de comida deliciosa, bebida embriagante y la idónea compañía promete una velada inolvidable. Multipairing AU Romantica Egoist Terrorist
1. Chapter 1

Libélula

Multipairing AU

Disclamer: Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku

El bar _Libélula_ abre sus puertas. La mezcla exacta de comida deliciosa, bebida embriagante y la idónea compañía promete una velada inolvidable.

.

Al marcar las 7 en punto de la tarde el pequeño Bar _Libélula_ abre sus puertas al público. Es un pequeño lugar estilo **izakaya** con pocas mesas y un par de meseros. El bartender recibe a algunas personas en la barra mientras otros se acomodan en las mesas decidiendo que comida acompañara su bebida. Este pequeño bar es el único en la cuadra y suele tener muchos clientes habituales como el que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

"Buenas noches Usami-sama, ¿desea la mesa de siempre?"-pregunta el mesero tomando un menú.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza y ambos se dirigen a la mesa más alejada en la esquina. Otro grupo de personas entra y un par de hombres se sientan en la barra. El bartender les da la bienvenida.

"Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado Tsumori-san."-dijo el castaño.

"Nada de eso Takahashi ya te dije que no era gratis. La cerveza corre por tu cuenta hoy."

El otro chico asintió y pidió 2 cervezas. El bartender las sirvió y se las ofreció sin tardarse mucho y después dedico su atención a preparar los demás cócteles que iban juntándose.

"Debo concentrarme más en mi trabajo o sino le causare problemas a senpai."

"No te preocupes por ella estas bien en mis manos, verás que puedo ayudarte…por un pequeño precio."-menciono el hombre con una sonrisa perversa.

"Si, no se preocupe vengo preparado para pagar el día de hoy."-respondió el chico sonriente.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente y el castaño jamás se dio cuenta de que su vaso estaba inusualmente lleno cada vez que se descuidaba mientras que el de su compañero iba vaciándose. Pidieron algo de comida, una pequeña entrada ya que después irían al departamento del chico a revisar un par de cosas del trabajo. Finalmente decidieron irse y al intentar mantenerse de pie el chico se tambaleo cayendo sobre su acompañante.

"Aah lo siento mucho, creo que bebí demasiado."

"No hay problema Takahashi te llevaré a casa."-aquella sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

El par camino hacia la caja pagando su consumo y salieron del lugar. El cliente habitual se levantó recibiendo su cuenta y una vez que la pago salió del bar.

Afuera la noche era un poco fresca, el ambiente era medio cálido pero había un pequeño viento frio refrescante. Volteó a su alrededor y vio a la pareja que había salido antes que él forcejeando entre ellos. Parecía que el castaño estaba borracho y el otro hombre intentaba aprovecharse de esto para meterle mano.

"No…Tsumori-san espera…"-decía el chico recargándose en la pared.

"Dije que te ayudaría por un precio ¿verdad? Y ahora voy a cobrarlo."-volvió a reír y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo con fuerza.

El chico lo jalaba de la ropa e incluso lo golpeaba pero le faltaban fuerzas a causa del alcohol. Por más que intentaba empujar al otro visiblemente se veía que perdería la batalla. El hombre se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse, no era la primera vez que veía algo así. De todas formas no era asunto suyo.

"No…por favor… ¡no!...ayúdenme."-los llamados de ayuda del chico lo detuvieron.

Maldijo y se dio la vuelta, claramente no podía dejar la situación así.

"Oye tú el chico te está diciendo que no."-se acercó a ellos y le puso la mano al agresor en el hombro.

"¿¡Eh!? No te metas en esto, no es asunto tuyo."-quito la mano del otro dándole un manazo.

"No lo sería si no estuvieras armando un alboroto en medio de la calle frente a mí."-se cruzó de brazos.-"Y ahora déjalo o llamare a la policía."

"Vamos Takahashi llevaremos nuestros asuntos a otro lado."-tomo al chico de la mano jalándolo contra él.

De inmediato el chico se soltó de su agarre y casi se cae de espaldas pero fue detenido a tiempo por su salvador.-"No, yo puedo llegar solo a casa."-el chico balbuceaba al hablar e intentaba acomodar su ropa.

El otro hombre se molestó y pateo hacia el suelo.-"Como quieras."-se dio la vuelta y se fue maldiciendo en voz alta.

El chico respiraba agitadamente reflexionando en la situación en la que se encontraba. Al darse cuenta de su posición, recargado en el extraño, intento alejarse tambaleándose de nuevo.

"Mu-muchas gracias por ayudarme."

"No deberías de ser tan descuidado. Si no sabes tomar alcohol no es bueno que lo hagas."

"¡Claro que se tomar alcohol! Hoy…hoy me descuide un poco eso es todo."-molestó el chico dio un par de pasos atrás mareándose un poco.-"¿Eh?...todo da vueltas…"

"…Oye… ¡oye!"-su llamado de advertencia fue demasiado tarde y el chico cayo de sentón en el suelo. Puso la cabeza entre sus rodillas y se quedó completamente dormido.-"… ¿en serio?"-Usami se acercó al chico y tras oírlo respirar tranquilamente confirmo sus sospechas.

Suspiro molestó y cargo al chico, sorpresivamente demasiado liviano, hasta llevarlo a un hotel que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle. Pagó por adelantado y entro a la habitación cargando al chico entre sus manos, en la típica posición principesca. Al llegar a la cama lo dejo caer sin cuidado sobre el colchón. El chico simplemente se acomodó en la almohada.

Usami bufo y se dio la vuelta. Antes de salir de la habitación regreso a observar al chico. Su rostro lo atraía pero ya sabía que las cosas jamás se daban como él quería. Acaricio el cabello del chico y salió de la habitación dándole las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Misaki se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Su celular vibraba haciéndole un poco de cosquillas. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y observo su alrededor. Su ropa era un desastre.

"¿Do…dónde estoy?"-preguntó en voz alta observando el cuarto.-"Este no es mi departamento."

Se levantó sentándose en el colchón y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía horrores. Tanteando busco el aparato hasta que lo encontró y contestó.-"¿Bueno?"

"¡¿BUENO?! ¿Dónde estás Misaki-kun? Komura-san está preguntando por ti. ¡Debiste haber llegado hace horas!"

Volteo hacia el buro donde había un reloj que marcaba que era medio día.

"¡Demonios!"-al moverse se cayó de la cama.-"Aikawa-senpai entreténgalos por favor, voy muy retrasado."

"Me explicaras luego, tienes 20 minutos para llegar ¡apúrate!"

Misaki colgó e intentó hacer memoria. ¿Dónde estaba Tsumori-san? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la recepción.

"Buenos días."-la chica lo saludo alegre.

"Buenos días señorita tengo que hacer el check out rápido."

El chico le dijo el número de la habitación y ella reviso en su computadora.-"Su cuenta ya fue pagada Usami-san, ayer por la noche."

"… ¿Usami-san?"-preguntó en voz alta.

"Si su…acompañante dejo la habitación pagada."-contesto ella sonriéndole.-"¿Necesita algo más?"

"…n-no, muchas gracias."-ya pensaría en eso después. Corrió hacia la calle y llamo un taxi. Necesitaba llegar rápidamente a cambiarse y después al trabajo o sino estaba seguro que Aikawa lo mataría.

Logro llegar a tiempo, debía presentar su propuesta. Misaki trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad, él era uno de los diseñadores a cargo de Aikawa y Komura era un cliente muy quisquilloso.

Después de salir de la junta y despedir al cliente Aikawa se volteo hacia el chico.

"¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Misaki-kun? Íbamos a revisar juntos el diseño antes de presentarlo pero no estabas por ningún lado. Tsumori dijo que no te había visto desde anoche."

"¿Tsumori-san?"-Su memoria fue regresando poco a poco y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.-"Ah… si, salimos ayer por la noche pero nos fuimos por separado."-volteo enojado hacia el lugar del hombre pero este no estaba.

"¿Todo bien Misaki-kun?"-preguntó la mujer poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"Si… si, no se preocupe."

Decidió evitar a Tsumori, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Ahora solamente le quedaba una duda, ¿Quién era Usami?

Al terminar el trabajo decidió regresar al hotel para intentar averiguar algo más del nombre de su rescatador, pero no pudieron darle información alguna. Suspiro y cuando volteo a su alrededor vio la linterna encendida y el letrero de "Abierto" en la puerta del bar.

Entró y fue recibido por un mesero, le indicó que iría a la barra y al llegar se sentó. El bartender llegó hacia él saludándolo.

"¿Hoy vienes solo?"-preguntó poniendo un pequeño plato con botanas saladas.

"Si bueno, debí haber venido solo desde ayer."-respondió algo molesto.

"¿Paso algo?"- preguntó el hombre visiblemente preocupado.

"Mi compañero no… tenía las mejores de las intenciones."-no quería decirlo pero sentía que tenía que contárselo a alguien.

"Lo lamento, normalmente mis meseros están en alerta para prevenir ese tipo de situaciones pero no siempre lo logramos."

Misaki negó con la cabeza y sonrió. El hombre le pregunto que iba a tomar y una vez lo supo se lo sirvió.

"La casa invita."-dijo para después concentrarse en la siguiente comanda.

Misaki observo a su alrededor. No había tenido la oportunidad de observar con cuidado el bar. Tenían pocos clientes pero todos lucían completamente cómodos en el lugar. Volteo hacia la esquina y un flash llego a su mente.

"¡Tú!"-lo señalo llamando la atención de varios clientes.

Se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia él, el hombre que lo había ayudado la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Bueno gente aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva serie _Libélula._ Esta serie tratara de varias parejas que se presentarán más adelante.

Esta es una de mis primeras series AU y espero que les guste. Sin más por el momento nos veremos pronto.

Los bares **izakaya** compuesto por las palabras _i_ (居 **?** ) y _sakaya_ (酒屋 **?** ), (tienda de sake).Son bares japoneses que usualmente tienen una linterna roja afuera. Estos usualmente están cerca de la estación del tren pues son frecuentados por trabajadores después de la jornada. Es un lugar pequeño en el cual se puede comer y beber.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Llegó a la mesa pero el hombre pareció no notarlo. Respiro profundo y finalmente hablo.

"Buenas noches, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado ayer."

Silencio. El hombre tenía su laptop frente a él viendo algo y alzo los ojos volteando a verlo. Su mirada le erizo la piel. Regreso la atención al aparato, movió algo en el touchpad y bajo la pantalla para verlo.

"Eres el chico de ayer."-dijo observándolo.

"S-sí, venía a agradecer por tu ayuda ayer."-algo en el hombre lo intimidaba un poco.

"Si no sabes beber no deberías hacerlo."-respondió este abriendo la pantalla de nuevo.

"¡Claro que se beber!"-respondió Misaki, ¿Quién se creía que era? No por haberlo ayudado le daba derecho a insultarlo de esa manera.-"Es solo que…ayer fue una situación diferente."-respondió avergonzado.

"Si claro."-Le hizo una seña al mesero quien minutos después le trajo la cuenta.

"¡Ah! yo lo pagare para compensar lo del hotel Usami-san."-busco en su mochila su cartera.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-preguntó, no recordaba habérselo dicho.

"La recepcionista me lo dijo."-anunció sonriente aun buscando su cartera.

Sentía la mirada del mayor sobre él, esperando. Finalmente la encontró y al abrirla se dio cuenta que no traía nada de dinero. Volteo hacia el hombre y este guardo su laptop.

"No traes dinero, ¿verdad?"-tomó el pequeño folder negro junto con el maletín con la portátil adentro y camino hacia la caja.

Una vez que el mayor pago la cuenta ambos salieron del bar.

"Lo siento, en la mañana tuve que salir corriendo y no me di cuenta."-se disculpó el chico avergonzado.

"De cualquier manera no esperaba que un universitario me invitara."-sonrió con superioridad hacia el chico.

"No soy universitario soy un diseñador gráfico."-anunció este dándole una tarjeta.

"Takahashi Misaki…"-leyó el nombre del chico.-"Bueno, nos veremos después."

Misaki lo vio caminar y bufo. No le gustaba sentirse en deuda con nadie así que buscaría la forma de regresarle el favor al hombre. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era ir a casa, mañana estaría listo para buscarlo de nuevo.

Intentar concentrarse ese día en el trabajo había sido casi imposible. Aikawa los había puesto a él y a Tsumori a planificar un proyecto y fue muy difícil concentrarse. A la hora de la comida la mujer los invitó a almorzar fuera pero Tsumori rechazó la invitación diciendo que prefería adelantar el trabajo así que solamente salieron Misaki y la mujer. Fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida cercano.

"¿Y? ¿Qué fue todo eso?"-pregunto la mujer al momento en el que se sentaron en la mesa.

"¿Eh?"

"No te hagas el tonto Misaki-kun, tú y Tsumori han estado actuando raros desde la mañana."

"Ah no, bueno…"-el chico suspiro y le contó a su senpai lo sucedido.

Había conocido a la mujer desde la secundaría, coincidieron en el mismo club, e iniciaron una amistad duradera. La chica también lo ayudo a buscar departamento al cambiarse para la universidad y cuando la vacante se abrió en su trabajo no dudo en proponerlo. La veía como una hermana mayor y parecía que ella se sentía igual.

"¿¡Que!?"-grito levantándose.-"Misaki esas cosas se dicen de inmediato. Habría llevado mi cámara, y después te hubiera ayudado por supuesto."- ella era una fujoshi de corazón y al no conocerle novia al chico lo _shippeaba_ con casi todos.

"¡Aikawa-senpai!"-reclamo el chico molesto.

"Dejándonos de bromas, no fue algo muy cortes de su parte. Pudo haberte invitado a algún lado primero antes de querer propasarse contigo."-dijo la mujer mordiendo su hamburguesa.-"¿Podrás con el proyecto?"-cambio de tema con un tono más serio.

"Sí, creo que sí."-afirmo.-"Hay que separar las cosas del trabajo."

"Intentaré dejarlos solos lo menos posible."-la chica apretó su mano sonriente.-"A menos que tú quieras…"

"¡Senpai!"

La chica rio y siguieron comiendo. Al terminar regresaron al trabajo y Tsumori había avanzado con varias cosas. Al final del día Misaki se encontró de camino de nuevo al bar. Esta vez sí estaba preparado.

Al entrar paseo su vista por el bar y al no encontrarlo en la mesa se dirigió a la barra.

"Bienvenido de nuevo."-le dijo el barman sonriendo.

"Hola."-se sentó aun buscando por todos lados.

"¿Buscas a alguien?"-preguntó mientras le pasaba el menú de las bebidas.

"Ah sí, estoy buscando a Usami-san. Ayer estaba sentado en esa mesa."-señalo con la mirada.

"Oh así que conoces a Usagi, digo a Usami-san."-se corrigió al ver pasar a un mesero.-"Es un cliente habitual del bar."

"¿Vendrá hoy?"-pregunto el chico señalando lo que quería.

El hombre reviso el reloj y asintió.-"Probablemente llegue un poco tarde pero creo que sí, puedes esperarlo si quieres."

"Entonces, supongo que pediré algo de cenar."-dijo moviéndose a la zona de platillos.

"Erm…no te lo recomendaría mucho, probablemente algo sencillo. Este no es un buen día para la cocina."

El chico volteo a verlo intrigado y Miyagi se acercó a él para hablarle en voz baja.-"Uno de nuestros chefs en turno no es el mejor cocinero. Normalmente no cocina él pero hoy insistió en hacerlo."

Misaki rio y acepto la recomendación de comida. Cuando su plato estuvo listo se dio cuenta que en efecto, al cocinero no le vendría mal tomar un poco más de clases.

Después de la comida el barman siguió hablando con él, había pocos clientes así que no habría problema, y platicaron un poco. Le enseño un par de trucos y le sirvió un par de cócteles de práctica. Miyagi se divertía embriagando al chico. Misaki reía y se sorprendía con los trucos del hombre sonriendo divertido.

"¿Ya estas ebrio de nuevo?"-escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Cuando volteó vio a Usami vestido con un traje.

"Bienvenido."-saludo Miyagi sonriendo.

"¿Es tu nuevo conejillo de indias?"-le preguntó Usami a Miyagi quien solo sonrió y le indico que se sentará al lado del chico.

"Solo estaba probando unas bebidas nuevas, Misaki-kun fue tan amable de probarlas."-un mesero llegó a la barra y disculpándose fue hacia él.

"Estaba esperándote Usagi-san, digo Usami-san."

"¿Para qué?"-preguntó paseando la mirada por el bar, decidiendo ignorar aquel apodo que ya conocía.

"Bueno…sí pero,…ya no recuerdo para que era."

"Estas ebrio de nuevo."-pidió un vaso de agua en voz alta.

Misaki dijo que había sido un día cansado y tenía derecho a descansar de vez en cuando, hablaba moviendo los brazos y alzando un poco la voz. Dejaron el vaso frente a ellos y el mayor se lo paso al chico empujándolo hacía él. Usami pidió un whiskey mientras Misaki termino el vaso de agua y después le sirvieron otro.

Poco a poco los clientes fueron saliendo y el bar cerró. Usami se levantó listo para irse.

"Oye te olvidas de él."-dijo Miyagi señalando al chico.-"Vino únicamente a buscarte."

"¿Y porque tengo que llevármelo yo? Es tu bar, deberías pedirle un taxi o algo."

"Se su salvador de nuevo Usami-san."-dijo entonando su nombre.

Usami chasqueo la lengua y se acercó al chico.-"Oye."-lo llamó pero este no despertó.-"El bar está cerrando."

"Yo vine… ¿a que vine?"-preguntó levantándose cayéndose un poco de lado.

Usami se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.-"Anda vámonos, este tacaño no quiere pedirte un taxi."

"Que tengan buenas noches, gracias por su preferencia."-dijo Miyagi aguantando un poco la risa y haciendo una reverencia de despedida.

Ambos salieron a la calle, el menor apoyándose en el mayor. Usami le hiso la parada a varios taxis pero todos estaban ocupados.

"No hay ninguno libre… ¡oye, no te duermas!"-le grito al chico que empezaba a cerrar los ojos. Misaki se quedó dormido y Usami suspiro calmándose. Acomodando el cuerpo del otro se dirigió al hotel.

Al llegar la recepcionista lo saludo sonriente. Hizo el check in dejando el cuerpo del chico recargado contra el mostrador y lo llevo cargando al cuarto. Entró y camino hacia la cama con la intención de dejar al chico ahí pero al caminar no se fijó que la alfombra estaba levantada y lo hiso tropezar. Cayó sobre el colchón con el chico debajo de él. Bufo e intento alejarse cuando sintió la mano del chico sobre su cabello. Se quedó quieto y volteo a verlo.

"Es tan suave."-dijo sonriente.-"Usagi mitai*…"

El mayor se quedó estático, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo acariciaba de esa manera. La mano dejo de moverse y el chico volvió a quedarse dormido. Finalmente pudo liberarse y se alejó de la cama. Encendió la lámpara en el buro y vio al chico. Se acercó a él acariciando su cabello también. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se alejó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Misaki despertó esa mañana extrañado de estar familiarizado con la habitación. Volteo a ver el reloj para revisar la hora. Era temprano y ese día sábado no tenía que ir al trabajo. Suspiro al darse cuenta que, de nuevo, estaba en deuda con el hombre.

Descanso un poco más hasta que finalmente se levantó y salió del cuarto. Subió al tren y emprendió el camino a casa.

En el sueño él caminaba acompañado de _él._ Todo era como antes, sonreían juntos, bebían juntos incluso hablaban de planes de vivir juntos. De ahí la razón por la cual su departamento es tan grande. Después de eso el sueño se vuelve pesadilla haciendo que se despierte de manera abrupta. Al darse cuenta de que aún está solo.

Se queda en la cama unos minutos más y suspira al voltear a ver el reloj, medio día. Finalmente se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la cocina. En su camino encuentra su caballete con el lienzo a medias. Últimamente sus trabajos eran muy sombríos pero parecía que eso le gustaba a la gente. Fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, al terminar dejo los platos ahí y se sirvió un poco de café. Fue a ponerse ropa manchada de pintura y regreso al lienzo. Lo observo un poco, preparo pintura en una paleta y tomando la brocha comenzó a pintar.

Se detuvo hasta que volvió a sentir hambre. Vio el reloj viendo que pasaban de las 5. Fue al baño para asearse y pidió comida al lugar de siempre. Una hora después su pedido llego y al terminar de comer se distrajo un poco con la televisión. A las 7 pm salió del departamento con un libro en sus manos. Camino un par de cuadras hasta que vio el letrero del bar encendido.

Entro al bar, bebió algo, espero, pidió algo de cenar, espero de nuevo y pidió la cuenta a las 2 de la mañana. Miyagi se acercó a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir esperándolo?"-preguntó preocupado.

Usami se encogió de hombros.-"Nos vemos mañana."

"Buenas noches Usami-san."-se despidió un mesero sonriendo.

Miyagi se acercó al mesero viendo al hombre caminar por la calle.-"Desearía que se diera por vencido."

"¿Eh? ¿Usami-san?"-preguntó el chico.

"Está esperando a alguien que no creo llegue."-respondió el bartender entrando al bar.

Ese domingo era un día caluroso. Misaki caminaba por el centro de la ciudad acompañado. Había quedado con un grupo de amigos salir a paseas y divertirse un rato pero él estaba distraído. Fueron al cine, a comer algo y a pasear por la calle pero no lograba sacarse al hombre de la mente.

Al caer la noche caminaba de regreso a su departamento. Se bajó una parada antes del metro sin darse cuenta y empezó a caminar. No fue hasta que llego al bar que se dio cuenta.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"-intentó recordar pero había caminado de manera automática. Pensó que encontraría al hombre y entro al bar.

Una vez adentro lo encontró sentado en la mesa de siempre con un vaso frente a él. Saludo al barman y camino hacia la mesa.

"Buenas noches."-saludo sonriendo.

"¿Estas acosándome?"-preguntó el mayor dejando la revista que leía.

"C-claro que no… aunque eso pareciera."-contestó sonrojado.-"Solamente quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado."-dijo sentándose en la mesa.

"No tienes que agradecer nada."-contestó volviendo la atención a la revista.

"Hun…"-el chico volteo alrededor viendo el lugar casi lleno y se fijó en la hora.-"¿Ya cenaste Usagi-san? Digo, Usami-san."

"Aun no."-respondió el mayor.

Misaki llamó a un mesero y le pidió el menú. Usami se dio cuenta que el chico no se iría y cerro la revista.

"Usagi está bien."-respondió tomando un menú.-"Estoy acostumbrado a ese apodo"-volteo hacia la barra y el barman solamente le sonrió moviendo la mano.

El chico sonrió y eligió un platillo. El mayor lo imitó eligiendo algo. Después de unos momentos el mesero regreso con la comida de ambos. Terminaron de comer y el barman les envió una ronda de bebidas de cortesía.

Comenzaron a platicar, más bien el chico hablaba y el mayor escuchaba. De vez en cuando hacia algún comentario sobre el tema pero en general escuchaba. Las bebidas siguieron llegando hasta que dieron las 11 de la noche.

"Ya es tarde, ¿no tienes trabajo mañana?"-preguntó el mayor viendo al chico con un sonrojo en las mejillas a causa del alcohol.

"Si… "-dijo pesadamente mientras se levantaba.

Pidieron la cuenta y el chico camino hacia la caja. Saco su billetera y se dispuso a contar el dinero. Sin embargo no le alcanzaba para pagar. Usami llegó a su lado y suspirando saco su tarjeta. Misaki se disculpó y prometieron verse al día siguiente.

Misaki durmió tranquilo a causa del alcohol. Su alarma sonó y se preparó para ir al trabajo. Su día laboral fue tranquilo, Tsumori lo esquivaba y Aikawa procuraba no dejarlos mucho tiempo solos. Por la noche regreso al bar. Usami estaba en la misma mesa con su laptop frente a él.

"Ahora sí estoy listo Usagi-san, vengo preparado para saldar mi deuda."-dijo sonriendo recibiendo el menú que le ofrecían.

"Eso lo veremos."- respondió el otro incrédulo.

Pidieron unas botanas junto con algunas bebidas. Misaki siguió hablando sobre el tema, más que nada quejándose por la carga que le tocaba. Usami lo escuchaba.

"Disculpe, Miyagi-san les envía estas bebidas de cortesía."-el mesero llegó a la mesa con cuatro vasos llenos.

"Dile que deje de tratarnos como sus conejillos de indias."-respondió Usami. Al voltear vio al chico recibir las bebidas y probar una.-"Y tú no tomes tanto, no aguantas el alcohol."

"¡Claro que sí!"-respondió Misaki y para probarlo tomo uno de los vasos por completo.-"Esto no es nada."-respondió triunfal dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa. Después lo reto con la mirada acercándole un vaso.

"Espero que estés preparado para perder, niño."-respondió Usami tomando el vaso.

La pequeña competencia no duro mucho aunque Usami reconoció que el chico aguanto más de lo que esperaba. Al final incluso él se sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol. Ahora Misaki descansaba la cabeza en la mesa sonriendo.

"Es hora de irnos."-anunció el mayor levantándose y apoyándose en la silla.

"No, aun puedo seguir tomando."-Misaki intento tomar algún vaso pero todos estaban vacíos.

El mayor llegó a él y lo levanto colgándolo en su brazo. Al salir Usami pidió que le cargaran a su cuenta y salieron del bar. Acomodo mejor al chico sobre su hombro y suspiro.

"Ya me estoy hartando de llevarte al hotel todas las noches, ¿sabes?"-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Hun…"-fue la única respuesta del chico.

"Te llevare a mi departamento."

"Mañana…tengo que ir a trabajar."-dijo el chico sacando su celular intentando prender la alarma.

"Déjame a mí."-Usami le quito el aparato, programo la alarma y guardo el celular en su pantalón.

Misaki asintió, se apoyó en Usami y camino junto con él al edificio del mayor.

.

.

.

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les gusten. Misaki suele ser un tanto necio cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza por eso no podía dejar de ver a Usami hasta que saldara su cuenta con él. O al menos eso es lo que dice, no hay ninguna otra razón que lo atraiga hacía él.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, agregarla a sus favoritos y los reviews que se toman el tiempo en escribirme. Nos leemos pronto.

 **NOTA: *La traducción sería "parecido a un conejo" de ahí proviene el apodo de Usami que Miyagi decidió ponerle.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio. Misaki estaba prácticamente dormido cuando el mayor lo aventó en el colchón. Solo atinó a recargarse sobre la almohada suspirando mientras se acomodaba. Usami veía al joven acostado en su cama y negó con la cabeza. Que poco aguante tenía del alcohol realmente. Se quitó la ropa poniéndose únicamente un pantalón de pijama y después fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando regresaba a la habitación se topó con el **cuarto**. La puerta estaba abierta, probablemente durante la limpieza se quedó así. Normalmente él tenía la puerta cerrada y las cosas adentro no se habían movido. Se acercó, se asomó desde la entrada verificando que todo seguía igual y después cerró la puerta.

Entro a su cuarto y puso el celular del chico en el buro al lado de la cama. Vio a Misaki acomodado en el colchón y sin quererlo sonrío. Era muy diferente de él; abierto, ruidoso, distraído, amigable. Le agradaba el chico pero nada más.

"Nada más."-se dijo mientras entraba en la cama.

.-.

Misaki se despertó viendo un techo desconocido, la alarma de su celular sonando y había un peso extraño cerca de él. Intentó levantarse pero algo no lo dejaba, finalmente despertó por completo y volteo a ver qué era lo que le impedía moverse. Al hacerlo vio el cuerpo de un hombre detrás de él abrazándolo, una mano descansaba en su cintura y otra debajo de la almohada.

"¡Aaah! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"-grito el chico tomando el brazo de su captor y aventándolo lejos de él.

"Shh Takahiro, déjame dormir."-respondió el hombre volviendo a poner el brazo sobre él.-"… _El cuerpo de Takahiro… ¿Siempre fue así de delgado?"_ -pensó aun medio dormido.

"… ¿Takahiro?"-preguntó el chico confundido y… molesto.

Al no reconocer la voz se despertó abruptamente. Al voltear vio la cara del chico frente a él y su brazo sobre la cintura delgada. Se acomodó sin decir nada y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Usagi-san?"-preguntó.

"Estoy acostumbrado a dormir abrazando a mi oso."-volteo hacia el piso encontrando al peluche en el suelo.-"Aquí está."

Usami se levantó y agarro al oso del piso bostezando. Misaki lo imito apagando de una vez la alarma de su celular. Quiso preguntar de nuevo quien era Takahiro pero al ver que el mayor no decía nada prefirió no hacerlo.

En silencio Misaki recogió sus cosas y Usami salió de la habitación para preparar café, le ofreció una taza al chico y este acepto. Se sentaron a la mesa acompañados de un pan tostado.

"Urg…me duele la cabeza."-se quejó, su cuerpo sucumbiendo a la recarga de alcohol.

"Te dije que no sabías tomar."-respondió tomando el periódico del día anterior.

"…por esta vez te daré la razón Usagi-san."-prefirió no ponerse a discutir en ese momento. Termino su pequeño desayuno y lavo sus platos después recogió sus cosas de nuevo.-"Bueno ya tengo que irme Usagi-san."

El otro asintió y lo acompaño a la puerta. Misaki se puso nervioso, quería preguntarle si lo vería de nuevo esa noche pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Llegaron a la puerta y el mayor abrió.

"Bueno…este…nos veremos."-dijo el chico nervioso.

"...Aun me debes esa cena."-se recargo en el marco de la puerta.-"Yo page anoche."

Misaki volteo a verlo casi sonriendo.-"¡Es verdad! Entonces te veo en _**Libélula**_ en la noche."-se despidió con la mano y camino hacia las escaleras.

"Recuerda llevar tu cartera esta vez."-le grito Usami para después cerrar la puerta.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver la puerta cerrada y suspiro. Camino a la cocina viendo que también sus platos habían sido limpiados. Vio el reloj viendo que aún era temprano y bostezando camino de nuevo hacia su habitación.

.-.

Misaki entró a su departamento directo a tomar un baño. Salió fresco a cambiarse y tomo un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Seco su cabello y se alisto para el trabajo. Como resultado llego justo a tiempo al trabajo a la par de Tsumori. Se quedaron a solas en el elevador por un par de minutos.

El silencio era terrible, Misaki se sentía muy nervioso e inquieto. Aún faltaban un par de pisos para llegar al de ellos pero el aparato no se detenía.

"Takahashi."-lo llamó el hombre. Misaki brinco ante la mención de su nombre y la voz del otro.

Volteo a verlo inquieto. El hombre le sonrió y lo saludo.-"Buenos días."

"Bu-buenos días."

"Hoy llegas a tiempo."-dijo mientras veía el reloj en su celular.

"Si, son más raros los días que llego tarde más bien."-empezó a relajarse un poco al verlo actuar normal.

El sonido de una campana los hiso darse cuenta que habían llegado a su piso y las puertas se abrieron.

"¿Vamos? Aikawa nos espera."-dijo mientras salía del elevador.

Misaki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque la mujer los alcanzo diciéndoles que el cliente quería ver adelantos del trabajo ese día. Estuvieron ocupados, incluso tomaron turnos para comer y seguir trabajando. Por la tarde tuvieron la junta con el representante quien se fue feliz al ver su proyecto avanzar.

"¡Haaa! por fin terminamos."-dijo la mujer masajeando sus hombros.-"Mira que llamar de esa manera…"-comenzaba a molestarse un poco.

"Está bien senpai, no fue nada del otro mundo."

"Ni nada que no hayamos hecho ya."-dijo Tsumori encogiéndose de hombros.

"Desgraciadamente tienes razón. Al jefe le gusta mantenernos ocupados todo el tiempo."-apago su computadora y se levantó de la mesa.-"Vamos por un trago."-dijo ella sonriente. Tsumori se encogió de hombros sin aceptar o rechazar.

"Yo no puedo."-se disculpó Misaki.-"Ya tengo otro compromiso."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién si se puede saber?"-Aikawa se acercó al chico tomándolo del brazo.

"Con…un a-amigo senpai, iremos a cenar."-volteo a ver el reloj y apago su monitor.-"Por cierto ya tengo que irme."

Se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del edificio. Le alegraba haberse salvado de salir con Tsumori de nuevo. Le incomodaba estar cerca de él. Antes de aquella extraña situación la relación entre ellos había sido buena, incluso eran amigos, pero nunca sospecho de las intenciones de su compañero de trabajo. Bueno realmente nunca se daba cuenta de las intenciones de nadie, Aikawa siempre se lo reprochaba.

Subió al tren y se bajó en la estación realmente animado. Llega al bar y sonrió. Abrió las puertas y busco alrededor con la mirada.

"Buenas noches Misaki-kun, Usami-san aún no ha llegado."-un mesero que ya conocía se acercó a recibirlo.

"Hola Nowaki-san. Entonces…"-no pudo terminar de hablar porque escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe.

"Nowaki ayúdame, hay un problema con un cliente aquí afuera."-otro mesero le pidió ayuda saliendo de nuevo.

"Esperare en la barra."-dijo Misaki permitiéndole al otro salir rápidamente del lugar.

Camino hacia la barra, el barman lo saludo mientras terminaba de preparar una bebida. Se sentó y volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada pero no encontró al mayor. Finalmente Miyagi se acercó a él.

"Hoy llegaste antes muchacho."-le paso una carta de bebidas y volteo a ver el reloj.-"Creo que llegara en media hora, tendrás que esperarlo un poco."

Misaki asintió inspeccionando el menú, señalo su pedido y este asintió. Mientras el hombre preparaba su bebida el chico reflexiono. Miyagi parecía conocer a Usami desde hace tiempo, probablemente él podría aclararle…

"Miyagi-san… ¿desde hace cuánto conoce a Usagi-san?"

"Hum…"-hizo memoria mientras mezclaba en la coctelera.-"Lo conocí el año que abrí el bar, hace ya tiempo."-traslado el líquido a un vaso y después de decolarlo se lo puso enfrente.-"¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre Usagi?"-se inclinó hacia él para hablarle en voz baja.

Misaki lo imitó inclinándose hacía él.-"¿Sabe quién es…Takahiro?"

Lentamente Miyagi regreso a su posición. No muy seguro de responderle o no. Aunque le agradaba ver al mayor ser más sociable y el que el chico adoptara el apodo del otro mostraba que le interesaba.

"Bueno…no estoy muy seguro de los detalles."-mintió sonriéndole.-"Pero él y Usagi solían venir mucho aquí juntos pero después de un tiempo venía solamente Usagi. No le pregunte por él pero…parecían ser muy cercanos, demasiado cercanos si me entiendes."-le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Misaki tardó en reaccionar. Por eso tenía una foto en su departamento… Comenzó a sonrojarse un poco. Si eran demasiado cercanos tal vez serían…

"Veo que me entendiste."-dijo el mayor sonriendo.

"Bu-bueno yo…este…"-balbuceo sonrojado el otro.

"¿Entendió que?"-pregunto una voz detrás de él.

El chico volteo lentamente para encontrar a Usami parado detrás de él con un traje puesto. Se veía realmente apuesto y al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado volvió a sonrojarse. Miyagi rio un poco y llamó a un mesero.-"Bueno dejare que los muevan a una mesa, suerte Misaki-kun."

Misaki negó con la cabeza mientras el mesero tomaba su bebida y los guiaba a la mesa del mayor. Se sentaron y les dejaron un par de menús. El castaño evitaba la mirada del mayor avergonzado.

"Oye…esto ya está volviéndose una rutina."-dijo Usami de la nada desabotonado su camisa.-"Y realmente no quiero que me reclames por llegar tarde a tu trabajo al día siguiente."

Acaso insinuaba… ¿Qué ya no quería reunirse con él? Misaki sintió una punzada. Pues claro, ni siquiera se conocían bien y prácticamente él fue quien lo obligo a pasar tiempo con él diciéndole que le pagaría su ayuda, cosa que aún no hacía. Así que… probablemente no volvería a verlo.

Bueno aunque no significaba que no podrían _volver a encontrarse por coincidencia_ en el bar. Pero realmente lo que comenzaba a preocuparlo era por qué le dolía el pensar que dejaría de verlo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, solía darle buenos consejos cuando le hablaba de problemas en el trabajo. Y realmente mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraído por él.

"Supongo que sí."-respondió finalmente el chico cerrando su menú. Tal vez le pediría que se fuera en ese mismo momento.

Usami suspiro y aflojo su corbata.-"De ahora en adelante llegare a las 8:30 y pediremos de cenar, tendrás prohibido tomar porque si no después no llegas a tiempo a tu departamento."-anuncio abriendo su menú.-"Aunque si quieres tomar tendrás que demostrarme que tienen más tolerancia al alcohol y eso podemos hacerlo los fines de semana."

Al principio Misaki tardó en reaccionar hasta que proceso lo que acababa de decirle el mayor.-"¡Sí! Es decir, si claro me parece bien."-volvió a abrir su menú completamente alegre.

Pidieron algo de cenar, Miyagi les envío unas bebidas de cortesía de nuevo y el chico se despidió a las 10:30. Usami se quedó en el bar y paseo su mirada por el lugar por primera vez en toda la noche.

"Esta noche tampoco vino."-Miyagi apareció sentándose frente a él.-"Me sorprende que aun sigas buscándolo."

"Lo buscare hasta saber qué fue lo que paso."-respondió el mayor pidiendo la cuenta.

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan con Misaki-kun?"-pregunto acompañándolo a la caja.

"No hay ningún plan solamente cenaremos juntos es todo."-respondió dándole su tarjeta al mesero.

"Hun…bueno, me alegra que ya tengas con quien compartir la cena."-le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de que pudiera contestar y regreso a la barra.

La semana paso, el par seguía encontrándose en _**Libélula**_ para cenar. Misaki regresaba a su departamento temprano mientras Usami esperaba un par de horas más hasta que finalmente regresaba a su departamento. El fin de semana el castaño anunció que quería demostrarle que podía aguantar bien el alcohol y Miyagi asintió mandando bebidas hasta que Misaki termino completamente ebrio.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"-pregunto Usami soltando al chico en su colchón. Era impresionante como podía tomar tan poco y embriagarse tan rápido.

"No…no estoy tan ebrio."-respondió el chico sentándose.

"Si como no, te traeré un poco de agua."

Usami se levantó y camino hacia la cocina. Regreso al cuarto pero Misaki no estaba ahí. Salió de la habitación y lo encontró sentado en la sala viendo las fotografías. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto también.

"Usagi-san."-se sentó a su lado con un portarretratos en sus manos.-"¿Quién es él?"

En la foto estaba Usami junto con un hombre. El hombre tenía anteojos y parecía ser de su edad, sonreía ligeramente. Mientras que Usami lo abrazaba sonriendo también. Le quito la fotografía de las manos y la aventó a otro sillón.-"Un amigo.- respondió cortante.

"Es… ¿es Takahiro?"

Usami volteo a verlo sorprendido y después recordó haberlo nombrado así la primera vez que se quedó en el departamento. Pasó su mano por su cara y asintió. Hubo un silencio extraño entre ellos. Misaki no preguntó nada pero él sentía la necesidad de decirle quien era. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo.

Se sentía cómodo con el chico, lo hacía reír con sus problemas en su trabajo y cuando le daba algún consejo siempre lo escuchaba atento. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando le hablo.

"Solíamos vivir juntos, fue mi pareja por un par de años."-volteo a ver al chico a ver como reaccionaba pero este solo lo observo callado, escuchándolo.-"Pero él se fue."

"… ¿se fue?"-preguntó finalmente el chico

"Si, un día él… no regreso."-siempre le dolía hablar de esto. El decir lo que había pasado solamente lo afrontaba a la realidad que negaba.-"Fui a buscarlo al trabajo pero me dijeron que había renunciado y que no sabían ha donde se había ido. Intente llamarlo pero cambio su número."-volteo hacia la puerta cerrada. Esa era su habitación y sus cosas aún seguían adentro, esperándolo.-"Nos conocimos en _**Libélula**_ por eso voy a esperarlo cada noche."

Misaki camino hacia lo foto y la levanto. Así que Miyagi le había dicho la verdad. Volteo a ver al mayor. Usami aun veía la habitación, visiblemente estaba triste pero no decía nada. Estaba resignado a esperar a que el hombre volviera a su vida. De repente volteo a verlo y su semblante triste cambio por preocupación.

"…Misaki."-finalmente decía su nombre pero no le había gustado el tono que uso.-"¿Qué pasa?"

El chico estaba temblando y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin que pudiera detenerlas. Finalmente se había dado cuenta del por que le dolía el pensar dejar de verlo, porque se había molestado al oír el nombre de otro en lugar del suyo. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Se había enamorado de él.

.

.

.

Por fin sale a la luz por qué Usami es un cliente recurrente al bar. Y Misaki ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por el mayo pero parece que él aún está esperando a Takahiro.

¿Ya vieron a las demás parejas?

Los dejo con este cliffhanger y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Nowaki se estiro dejando el bote de basura en el piso. Afuera el aire estaba fresco pero no lo suficiente para enfriarlo y él ya se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a su nuevo trabajo. Había pensado que no podría matricular materias ese semestre por no encontrar otro trabajo pero le llego la sorpresa cuando un amigo le comento sobre el bar y que necesitaban a un mesero nuevo. Con sus horarios tan variados, el puesto nocturno le caía como anillo al dedo. Además los fines de semana tenía otro trabajo vespertino para así poder pagar las materias que había seleccionado. Suspiro y entro de nuevo al bar con su sonrisa habitual.

"Mesero, otra bebida por favor."-le pidió una chica sonriente cerrándole un ojo y mostrándole el vaso vació.

Ágilmente lo tomo antes de que la mujer lo soltara, ya tenía unas copas de más encima. Llegó a la barra y le pidió la bebida al bartender. Una vez lista la llevo dejándola en la mesa mientras la chica le agradecía coqueteando nuevamente. Escucho a un colega dar la bienvenida y volteo hacía la puerta, decepcionado regreso a su lugar.

"¿Esperas a alguien?"-le pregunto un colega jugando hábilmente con la bandeja.

"No realmente."-se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera él entendía si esperaba o no a alguien. Y más porque los clientes iban y venían del lugar pero aquel hombre llamo su atención.

~FLASH BACK~

El turno había iniciado sin contratiempo. Sus mesas aun no estaban completas y al ser entre semana no se llenarían el día de hoy. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y camino para darle la bienvenida al nuevo cliente.

"Buenas noches Misaki-kun, Usami-san aún no ha llegado."-le sonrió al chico que se estaba volviendo uno de sus clientes favoritos.

"Hola Nowaki-san. Entonces…"-no pudo terminar de hablar porque escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe.

"Nowaki ayúdame, hay un problema con un cliente aquí afuera."-otro mesero le pidió ayuda saliendo de nuevo.

"Esperare en la barra."-dijo Misaki permitiéndole salir rápidamente del lugar.

Al salir se encontró con un hombre jalando a otro. El atacante era alto y se veía molesto, de cabello corto y negro mientras que el atacado era castaño y un poco bajo, intentaba recuperar su brazo. Se acercó a ellos y tomo el brazo de ambos, aprovechando la sorpresa el agarre se soltó y los separo.

"¿Hay algún problema?"-pregunto sonriéndoles a ambos.

"No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad Kamijou?"-respondió el hombre acomodándose su corbata.

El castaño volteo a verlo y sonrió, después volteo hacia Nowaki.-"Si lo hay, este idiota piensa que me iré con él solamente porque pago unos tragos. Lo siento mucho Akio-san pero Miyagi y yo estamos al corriente en la cuenta."

Al escuchar el nombre del propietario de inmediato supo de qué lado debía ponerse. Soltó su mano e hiso una reverencia.

"En ese caso si gusta Akio-san, puede pasar directamente conmigo para hacer arreglos en su cuenta."

El hombre se puso rojo del enojo y pateo el suelo.-"No es necesario."-acomodo su saco y se dio la media vuelta antes de caminar volteo sobre su hombro.-"Ya nos veremos Kamijou."

"Seguramente."-respondió el otro.

Una vez que el hombre se fue, volteo hacia el cliente.-"¿Necesita algo? ¿Gusta entrar a tomar algo?"-tenían que cuidar a sus clientes frecuentes.

"Supongo que podría entrar a tomar algo."-sonrió y volteo hacia la puerta. Otro hombre salía del bar y al verlo le sonrió y encendió un cigarrillo.-"Aunque por otro lado…ya será después."

Paso al lado de Nowaki y camino hacia el hombre y sin hablar se fueron juntos. El mesero se quedó parado sin comprender bien que había pasado y porque estuvo tan atento a los movimientos del castaño.

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Movió un poco la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa noche pero aún no podía. Volteo hacia la barra encontrando al hombre acomodándose su corbata. Roka-san era el bartender de la noche, trabajar con él era tranquilo. A diferencia de Miyagi, Chiigusa Roka era una persona más calmada. Platicaba con los clientes que se mostraban afligidos como el típico barman, mientras que Miyagi solía divertirse haciendo juegos u apuestas con sus clientes.

"¿Cuándo regresa Miyagi?"-preguntó un cocinero apareciendo por la puerta hacia la cocina. Su cabello era castaño rubio y sus ojos de un color cenizo. Se mostraba serio pero ansioso.

"Dijo que llegaría antes de cerrar."-respondió Roka tomando un vaso listo para empezar a limpiarlo.

"Kusama, cuenta de tu mesa."- el mesero le anunció mientras llegaba a la barra con un pedido.

Camino hacia la caja para darle el recibo al cliente, minutos después lo encontró en la caja para realizar el pago. Mientras abría la puerta otro cliente apareció y los acompaño a su mesa.

La noche siguió sin ningún contratiempo. Con clientes entrando y saliendo y por fin llegó la hora de cerrar. Nowaki acababa de apagar la linterna de afuera y girar el letrero cuando escucho a alguien abrir la puerta. Frente a él estaba aquel hombre que, sin darse cuenta, había estado esperando toda la noche. El hombre volteo a verlo y después paseo su vista por el lugar.

"B-buenas noches, lo siento mucho pero ya cerramos."- Tartamudeo sin querer al saludarlo.

El hombre volteo a verlo molesto.-"¿Qué?"-. Se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

La actitud del hombre lo confundió y se quedó callado observándolo. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Miyagi entro al local.- "Espérame Darling."- observo la situación: Nowaki confundido y el otro hombre molesto.- "Ah lo siento, aún no se conocen. Kusama te presento a Kamijou Hiroki, es mi socio silencioso en el bar."

Finalmente salió de su trance y de inmediato hizo una reverencia saludando al hombre.-"Lo lamento mucho, mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki. Llevo un mes trabajando con ustedes."

"Miyagi es quien se encarga de la gente yo solo disfruto de los ingresos."-respondió Hiroki restándole importancia.-"Tomemos algo, sírvenos chico."

Un escalofrío recorrió a Nowaki y les pidió que entraran. Los ojos del castaño se detuvieron en él, observándolo con atención y después entró al bar seguido de Miyagi.-"No habíamos tenido oportunidad de presentarlos pero ahora se conocen."-dijo el hombre saludando al barman.

"Descuide Miyagi-san, por mí no hay problema."

"Chii-chan sírveme 2 whiskys."-pidió sonriendo.

"Te están buscando allá adentro Mi-chan."-dijo el hombre poniendo su vaso frente a él

"Hun…ya vuelvo."-se levantó del lugar y camino hacia la cocina.

"Ya nos habíamos visto antes, ¿no?"-Hiroki volteo a verlo mientras probaba su bebida.

"Si, hace un par de noches."-respondió Nowaki, desde aquella noche no había podido olvidarlo.

"Ya me parecía…"-lo vio de arriba para abajo y sonrió.-"¿Ya terminaste?"

Nowaki no entendía a qué se refería y se quedó quieto sin decir nada. Hiroki termino su vaso y volteo a verlo.- "Hablo de tu turno."

"… ¡Ah! Si este… ya termine…"-respondió aun confundido.

"Bueno entonces gracias por tu trabajo."-le dedico una sonrisa de lado, que le causo un escalofrío. Un celular sonó en su pantalón y lo contesto.-"Si… de acuerdo voy para allá."-le sonrió al barman quien devolvió la sonrisa.-"Espero vernos pronto Roka."

Este asintió y sonrió. Hiroki se levantó y salió del lugar por la puerta de atrás. Nowaki aun ni podía reaccionar hasta que escucho que Roka gritaba su nombre.

"Lo siento mucho estaba…distraído."-respondió disculpándose.

"Solo te decía que si ya terminaste puedes irte, ya solo hace falta limpiar la barra."

"Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana entonces."

Entró a la pequeña sala de empleados para cambiarse la ropa, abrió su locker donde tenía su ropa y tomo su mochila. Una vez listo salió hacia la calle. Ya pasaba de media noche y hacia más frio, abotono su chamarra y emprendió el camino a casa.

El bar Libélula estaba en su misma zona así que no tenía que preocuparse por alcanzar el tren y podía llegar a pie a su departamento. Usualmente a esa hora había poca gente en la calle. Algunos eran borrachines que regresaban a sus casa y una que otra pareja que aprovechaban los callejones oscuros. Justo como en la siguiente calle, escuchaba las ropas moverse y algunos gemidos escapados. Normalmente no volteaba, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo.

Al voltear se encontró a Hiroki contra la pared con un cuerpo masculino sobre él. La mano del otro hombre se perdía en las ropas del castaño. La pareja no era consciente de que alguien los estaba observando.

"…"-Nowaki pudo sentir el calor llegar a su cara pero no podía apartar la mirada.

Finalmente Hiroki volteo hacia él y le sonrió llevando su dedo índice a sus labios. Torpemente Nowaki de dio la vuelta y continuo con su camino. Ni siquiera el aire frio fue capaz de distraerlo de la escena que acababa de observar. Incluso su cuerpo había despertado sorprendiéndolo. No entendía porque. Él había tenido ya un par de novias pero jamás tuvo una reacción de esa manera. Nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna otra persona de esa manera, hombre o mujer.

Entro al departamento enfocándose en lo que hacía. Tenía que quitar esa imagen de su mente. Debía quitárselo a él de su mente.

-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado ya una semana.

Una semana en la cual aún no olvidaba el cuerpo del hombre contra la pared, gimiendo.

Sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en su tarea. Recogió las bebidas de la barra y las paso a su bandeja. Fue a llevarlas a las mesas que se las habían pedido. Descubrió que, de nuevo, había pedido una bebida de más. Afortunadamente cuando iba de regreso a la barra alguien la pidió y no tuvo que regresarla. Fue a pararse a su puesto mientras esperaba ser llamado por algún cliente.

"Estas muy distraído Kusama, ¿todo bien?"-pregunto Miyagi mientras terminaba de preparar un cóctel.

"Si, no… si, lo siento. Estoy pensando tonterías. No volverá a pasar."-se disculpó reprochándose mentalmente.- _"Tranquilo, concéntrate en el trabajo."_

La puerta se abrió y un mesero se acercó a acompañar al nuevo cliente. Nowaki se puso completamente rojo cuando identifico al cliente sentándose en la barra.

"Whisky."-dijo saludando al barman.

"Buenas noches Kamijou, todo bien con el bar gracias por preguntar."-respondió el otro haciéndose el ofendido mientras preparaba un vaso para servir la bebida.-"¿Cómo te va con tu trabajo cariño?".-puso el vaso frente a él y le cerro un ojo.

"Ya recibí mi paga así que todo bien."-sonrió brindando.

Un mesero se acercó por el otro extremo y Miyagi fue hacia él para preparar la comanda. Hiroki volteo encontrando a Nowaki parado a un lado intentando concentrarse en las mesas. Sonrió y giro hacia él.

"Kusama, ¿verdad?"-lo llamó.

"S-sí."-respondió sonriendo.-"Buenas noches."

"Nos encontramos ayer en la noche, perdona si te asuste."-su mirada demostraba que no lo sentía para nada.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de nuevo mientras lo veía a los ojos.-"Me disculpo por haberlos visto ayer."

"Está bien no creo volver a verlo en un buen rato."-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No era… ¿tu pareja?"-preguntó, Miyagi regreso frente a ellos pero no dijo nada.

"Yo no salgo con nadie pero no me gusta dormir solo."-dijo este mientras le sonreía a Miyagi.- "¿Verdad?"

En ese momento Nowaki se dio cuenta del barman frente a ellos, volteo a verlo y este sonrió de lado mientras rellenaba la bebida del castaño. Se quedaron viéndose fijamente. Nowaki aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de ambos.

"Yo… _rayos, ¡¿Por qué hice eso?!..._ Aun así me disculpo por haberlos visto."

Hiroki asintió tomando su vaso.

Por un minuto reino el silencio hasta que Miyagi se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la barra frente al castaño.-"No habías venido al bar en un tiempo."

"Tuve que ir a tratar a un cliente."-respondió el castaño rolando los ojos.-"Querían que me quedara hasta el tiempo de recuperación, pero 3 semanas fueron más que suficientes."

En una mesa llamaron a Nowaki y este tuvo que ir para levantar una comanda. Cuando regreso con el pedido vio a la pareja reír y brindar entre ellos. Quiso volver a acercarse pero debía ir a la cocina. Suspiro, se concentraría en el trabajo.

La noche paso tranquila, a pesar de tener pocos clientes tuvo que alejarse de la pareja un par de veces y al final solamente podía observarlos desde lejos. Faltaba poco para cerrar el bar, la cocina ya estaba cerrada y había gente disfrutando sus últimas bebidas. Hiroki estaba solo en la barra ya que Miyagi comenzaba a limpiar y arreglar su zona. Un hombre se acercó y se sentó a un lado del castaño. Hablaron un poco y después el hombre le susurró algo al oído al castaño y este asintió. Dejo su vaso en la barra y despidiéndose del barman se levantó acompañado del otro.

Nowaki vio todo esto desde el otro extremo del lugar. Sintió como lentamente comenzaba a molestarse y apretaba con fuerza el trapo con el cual limpiaba las mesas. Reacciono al ver a un cliente jalarle de la camisa llamando su atención.

"Disculpa… ¿todo bien? Estuve llamando pero no respondías."-era una chica acompañada de una amiga. Ambas lo veían un poco preocupadas.

Nowaki reacciono y sonriendo les dijo que todo estaba bien, las chicas pidieron la cuenta y los 3 se dirigieron a la caja.

"Haz estado muy distraído hoy Kusama, lo mejor será que te vayas a casa."-Miyagi lo llamo desde la barra pidiéndole el trapo. Nowaki no pudo decir nada ya que tenía razón.

Entro al cuarto de empleados y empezó a desabrochar su chaleco, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había estado tan distraído pensando en él? Suspiro mientras sacaba su ropa y comenzaba a cambiarse. Una vez con su ropa de calle se sentó en una silla a pensar un rato.

" _A ver…sí, me siento atraído a él. Eso es cierto."-_ pensó suspirando. Pero ni siquiera conocía al hombre y solo habían cruzado un par de palabras. ¿Eso era suficiente para que te gustara alguien? Volvió a suspirar. Ya que lo había aclarado no se sentía tan confundido. Tal vez podría comenzar a platicar con él como lo hacía con los clientes y de ahí ver a donde seguía la relación.

Contento se levantó agarrando sus cosas. No le gustaba sentirse perdido en una situación así que antes de decidir qué hacer conversaba consigo mismo para darse cuenta de que era lo que en verdad quería. Una vez decidido que hacer iba con todo. Salió del cuarto y se colgó la mochila. Camino hacia la calle y escucho un fuerte forcejeo.

"Ya te dije que no, suéltame."- grito una voz conocida.

"Eso no fue lo que estabas haciendo hace un momento."-el hombre respondió, el enojo reflejado en su voz.

"Si bueno, me arrepentí. Además apestas horriblemente y no quiero tener pegado tu olor."-empujo al hombre saliendo del callejón en el que estaban.

Nowaki confirmo sus sospechas: eran Hiroki y el hombre con el que había salido. El castaño empujaba alejándolo de su cuerpo mientras el otro lo jalaba de la mano intentando tocarle por sobre la ropa. Rápidamente llego con ellos y los separo tomando a Hiroki de la mano.

"¿Todo está bien?"-preguntó con la mano del otro entre la suya.

"Este no es asunto tuyo meserito."-respondió el hombre visiblemente borracho.-"Él se va conmigo."

"Yo no iré contigo a ningún lugar."-contesto Hiroki arreglando su ropa.

"Parece que hay una confusión aquí él solamente estaba esperándome, ¿verdad?"-entrelazo sus dedos con los del castaño.

Hiroki se sorprendió por la acción pero decidió seguir su juego. Cerro sus dedos sobre los del otro y se acercó a él.-"Me obligaste a hacerlo porque me dejaste solo."-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No volverá a pasar Hiro-san."-sonrió y beso su mano.

El otro hombre entrecerró los ojos con sospecha pero decidió irse. Antes de irse le cerró el ojo a Hiroki, después camino sin volver a voltear. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos para estar seguros y finalmente el castaño soltó su mano.

"Gracias por tu ayuda…"-había olvidado su nombre.

"Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki."-le sonrió.-"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

El castaño sonrió, nadie se había ofrecido nunca a acompañarlo a casa.-"No, aun no iré a casa. Tengo que encontrar con quien pasar la noche."

"¿Pasar la noche?"

"No puedo dormir solo ¿recuerdas?"-volteo hacia él con la intención de sonreírle pero su semblante no lo siguió, en su lugar le dio una mirada triste.

"Entonces… puedes venir conmigo si quieres, mi departamento está cerca."

La propuesta lo tomo desprevenido pero después rio negando la cabeza.-"No lo creo chico."

Nowaki no acepto su respuesta y volvió a tomarlo de la mano jalándolo con él. Hiroki gritaba detrás de él intentando zafarse del agarre pero no pudo. Llegaron a un cruce y tuvieron que detenerse.

"Suéltame."

"Será una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor Hiro-san."-dijo el alto sonriendo.

"¿Hiro-san?"-cuestiono el castaño.

"Trabajo para ti así que si tienes alguna queja sabrás donde encontrarme."

Probablemente estaba más ebrio de lo que sentía ya que se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que no sería una mala idea.-"Está bien pero suéltame, puedo caminar solo."

Nowaki asintió y a su pesar soltó su mano. Eso era todo, si no se sentía seguro de su atracción por el hombre acababa de confirmarla. Y ahora quería conocer todo sobre él, ¿Qué mejor forma que pasando más tiempo juntos?

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que finalmente llegaron a un edificio de departamentos. Nowaki abrió la puerta hacia el suyo y entraron.

"¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?"

"Una cerveza."-respondió el castaño sentándose en la cama. El departamento era pequeño, cocina básica, 2 recamaras con un baño y un comedor en la entrada. Se sentó y minutos después Nowaki llego a su lado con dos cervezas. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el castaño se levantó.

"Bueno vamos a pasar a la acción."-llevo sus manos a su ropa para quitársela con la vista fija en la cama.

"No me refería a eso cuando te traje aquí."-dijo Nowaki tomándolo de la mano invitándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

"Pero yo sí."-comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Tengo que decirte algo Hiro-san."-esto llamo la atención del hombre.-"Me gustas."

El silencio reino unos segundos y después Hiroki estallo riendo. Nowaki acepto su reacción e incluso bebió su bebida mientras el otro seguía riendo.

"Debes estar bromeando."-finalmente pudo hablar después de reír tanto.

"No, me atrajiste en cuando te vi."

"Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Así es por esto estamos aquí. Para conocernos mejor."-le ofreció su botella para brindar juntos.

"No creo que salga nada bueno de esto."

"Pero tampoco saldrá nada malo y así conocerás a tu mesero nuevo. Si después decides que es una estupidez y me despiden prometo no buscarte."-se encogió de hombros.

Hiroki lo observo con cautela. ¿Qué planeaba este chico? Hasta cierto punto le causaba curiosidad lo que pretendía pero no estaba de ánimos para ese tipo de tonterías. Para él lo importante era la atracción física. Si bien le había gustado el cuerpo del chico desde que lo vio pero no era para nada su tipo, demasiado atento para su gusto.

"Ya veremos."-termino su bebida de un solo trago y camino hacia la puerta. Nowaki solamente lo observaba.-"Por ahora tengo cosas que hacer."

Tomo su chamarra y sin decir nada salió del departamento. Nowaki sonrió, no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

.

.

.

Ahora le toco a otra pareja hacer su aparición en la historia.

En esta ocasión hay un Hiroki diferente, alguien que solamente busca el placer físico ¿será solo eso? Y a un Nowaki estudiante con diferentes empleos para pagar su universidad. Me emociona escribir a los personajes en situaciones completamente diferentes de las que estoy acostumbrada y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Bueno los dejo sin más, nos leemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Misaki suspiro mordisqueando el popote de su bebida. Desde aquella vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el mayor habían pasado un par de días. Se habían visto de nuevo como todas las noches pero todo seguía normal. Este día era sábado y el chico había decidido ir a distraerse un rato a comprar algunas cosas y ya había terminado. Se había detenido a comprar una hamburguesa y ahora solo le quedaba la bebida. Volteo a ver su reloj y suspiro. Finalmente se levantó y salió del lugar.

Comenzaba a extrañar al mayor. Realmente sus pláticas no eran muy profundas, sobre todo porque él hacía la mayor parte del habla. Pero extrañaba al otro. Volteo a su alrededor y vio una tienda de artículos de arte. Él no era ningún tipo de artista pero el ir a esas tiendas le daba ideas para sus diseños así que entro.

Observo el lugar sin detenerse en nada hasta que lo vio. Usami estaba delante de él observando los lienzos con los brazos cruzados. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Sonriendo se acercó a él sin decir nada. Se detuvo a su lado pero el otro ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estando tan cerca de él podía oler su colonia y disfruto respirando profundamente.

"Me llevo dos redondos y ese de ahí."-dijo el hombre volteando a verlo.

"Buena elección."-le contesto Misaki sonriendo.

Un muchacho apareció junto a ellos y anoto en una libreta. Dijo que los tendría listos en la caja y pasaran cuando estuvieran listos para pagar. Después se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándolos solos.

"Pensé que eras un trabajabas aquí."-dijo Usami caminando hacia las pinturas.

"Solo estoy viendo."-sonrió Misaki siguiéndolo.

"¿Pintas?"-preguntó el chico después de un rato de observarlo llenar una pequeña cesta de tubos de pintura.

"Si."-respondió el mayor. Sin decir nada más fue hacia la caja a pagar su mercancía.

El castaño lo observo irse y paseo su mirada al demostrador. Ahí tenían muestras de las pinturas y de algunos cuadros junto con algunas revistas de arte para ayudar al cliente a darse algunas ideas. Unos minutos después Usami regreso a su lado con dos bolsas y los lienzos.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?"-pregunto el chico ofreciendo sus brazos. Usami asintió y le paso los lienzos, juntos salieron a la calle de nuevo.

"Será algo difícil ir en el metro con esto."-dijo el chico imaginándoselo.

Usami bufo riendo y Misaki sintió alegría al escucharlo. Rara vez reía así que las pocas veces que lo hacía lo disfrutaba mucho.

"Por eso vine en auto."-dijo el mayor señalando un estacionamiento.

Entraron y caminaron hacia el auto. Usami abrió la cajuela y el chico puso los lienzos ahí, después el hombre puso las bolsas en el asiento trasero. Hasta ahí llegaba su tiempo juntos, pensó Misaki. Al menos tuvo la suerte de verlo temprano ese día.

"Bueno entonces…"-comenzó a decir el chico sin querer despedirse.

"Mañana estaré ocupado temprano así que no iré a _Libélula_ hoy, además tengo una cita de trabajo más tarde."-dijo Usami mientras sacaba su celular y veía la hora.-"¿estas libre ahora?"

"Si."-respondió el chico desanimado y algo confundido.

"Podemos comprar algo en algún conbini y vamos a mi casa."-dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta del piloto.

"¿¡A-ahora!?"-preguntó el chico y el mayor asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió y asintió también caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto. Ese tenía que ser su día se suerte.

El mayor encendió el auto y después de pagar salieron del estacionamiento. Pasaron unos minutos sin hablar y el chico volteo por el espejo viendo las bolsas en el asiento trasero.

"No sabía que pintaras Usagi-san"-dijo volteando a verlo.-"¿Lo haces desde hace tiempo?"

"Desde que era pequeño."-dijo sin darle importancia.

Misaki se dio cuenta de que en verdad conocía poco sobre su vida… ¿aun así podía sentirse atraído por él?... Si, si podía.

"Oye Usagi-san, ¿en que trabajas?"-preguntó el chico mientras se detenían en un semáforo.-"No te había preguntado."

"Pinto…"-dijo, lo volteo a ver y después añadió.-"hago una pintura y mi representante se encarga de venderlas."-el semáforo cambio y siguieron el trayecto.

"¿De verdad?"-preguntó el chico emocionado. Nunca había conocido a un artista de manera tan casual. Solía conocer a algunos por el trabajo pero en su mayoría trabajaba con representantes.

Llegaron al departamento estacionando el coche en el lugar asignado. Misaki ayudo de nuevo con las bolsas mientras el mayor sacaba los lienzos. Pasaron por la entrada y esperaron el elevador.

Un momento… ¿Qué tipo de artista era? Vivía en un lugar lujoso, no cualquier edificio de departamentos tenía elevador. Su auto era un deportivo rojo que lo impresiono al momento que lo vio. Y el aura del mayor daba a entender que estaba acostumbrado al dinero, siempre estaba bien vestido y arreglado.

Llegaron al piso del mayor y este abrió la puerta. Misaki abrió los ojos fijándose en el caballete, se acercó a el observando detenidamente. Reconocía ese estilo de arte, lo conocía muy bien. Se dio la vuelta volteando a ver a Usami.

"¿Tu eres Usaki?"-pregunto sorprendido acercándose al mayor. Este asintió, no esperaba que supiera su alias.-"¡Oh por Dios! Me encantan tus pinturas, son maravillosas. En la oficina tenemos una copia de _**Quietud**_ es uno de mis favoritos."

"Gracias."-respondió el hombre. No esperaba tener esta conversación con el chico, ni que conociera su trabajo. No dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"Waaa nunca pensé que conocería a Usaki…"-el chico lo observaba soñado, podía ver brillitos en sus ojos. Sonrió y acaricio su cabello. Misaki recibió la caricia sonriendo también y después se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos y el mayor movió su mano hacia la mejilla del chico. Misaki se sonrojo un poco comenzando a sentirse nervioso. No quería que dejara de verlo pero al mismo tiempo quería cubrirse la cara al sentir el calor llenarle el rostro.

"U-Usagi-san…"-lo llamo el chico en un susurro. Usami vio sus labios moverse, llamándolo y se acercó a él. Parecía imposible pero Misaki volvió a sonrojarse.

Finalmente Usami se detuvo recuperando el control sobre sí. Dio media vuelta y camino hacia una pequeña cantina que tenía en la sala.-"Veré que tengo para tomar."

Misaki asintió abanicándose con las manos intentando bajar el calor de su rostro.

" _Wuaaa…por un momento iba a…"-_ pensó el chico negando con la cabeza, tenía que controlarse.

Usami le dio varias opciones de bebidas y Misaki dijo que él podría preparar unos aperitivos para que no tuvieran que ir a comprar. Reviso la cocina, el refrigerador y volteo a verlo.

"Usagi-san, ¿Por qué no tienes nada de comida?"-preguntó Misaki cruzándose de brazos.

"Es mejor comer afuera."-dijo el mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero así gastas mucho dinero."-se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver el departamento, obviamente él podía permitirse esos lujos.-"Usagi-san ¿sabes cocinar?"-preguntó el chico sonriendo.

Usami volteo a verlo molesto y cerró los ojos encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros. Misaki sonrió, esa era la razón.

"Pero tienes la cocina perfecta para hacerlo."-rio el chico cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.-"Además se nota que ha sido usada algunas veces."

Usami se quedó callado y se sentó en el sillón. Misaki iba a decir algo pero el ambiente se lo impidió. Cuando Usami hablo su voz era baja y sin emoción.

"Takahiro era quien cocinaba."

Misaki abrió los ojos de sorpresa y prefirió no decir nada. Sabía que el mencionarlo no era agradable para él y no sabía que decir en ese momento. Un silencio incomodo los envolvió y el chico pensó que tal ver lo mejor sería irse.

" _No puedo dejar a Usagi-san así…_ "-recapacito el chico y dándose valor hablo.-"Bueno entonces no hay opción, tendremos que ir al conbini."

Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada del departamento. Minutos después Usami lo siguió. El camino hacia la tienda fue silencioso y un poco incómodo, pero tras comprar sus provisiones para la tarde y discutir sobre ello regresaron a la dinámica anterior.

Cuando regresaron al departamento del mayor el castaño empezó a preparar la comida mientras que Usami preparaba bebidas para ambos. Estuvieron en la cocina todo el tiempo así que cada platillo preparado por el menor era de inmediato engullido por el otro. Pronto llego un punto en el que Misaki había bebido suficiente como para aflojarse un poco. Llevaron un plato con comida servida y fueron a sentarse en la sala.

"Cocinas muy bien Misaki."

"Jeje~ tengo muchas cualidades Usagi-san."-sonrió el chico intentando sentarse en el sillón pero cayo de sentón en el piso.

"Y el tomar no es una de ellas."-sonrio el mayor mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón. Al alejarse para regresar a su lugar se topo con la sonrisa del chico y él viéndolo atentamente.-"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada…no sueles sonreír muy a menudo."-respondió con un sonrojo en el rostro.-"Me gusta cuando sonríes Usagi-san."

Ahora fue el turno del mayor de sonrojarse un poco. El chico movió su atención hacia la mesa probando un bocado. Pensando en retrospectiva el chico tenía razón. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que su ánimo había mejorado. Cuando despertaba solía esperar a que llegará la noche para ir de nuevo a esperar a _Libelula_ pero ahora, cuando se daba cuenta de que Takahiro no iría ese día tampoco, disfrutaba distrayéndose con Misaki.

" _¿Solo una distracción?"_ -una parte de él se preguntó mientras el chico elegía lo que comería con alegría. Sonrió, claro que no.

El chico se había manchado de un poco de salsa en los labios y él se la limpio con los dedos y sin romper el contacto visual lo lamio limpiando.

"…no hagas eso Usagi-san."-dijo Misaki volviendo a sonrojarse.

El mayor sonrió y se acercó a él fingiendo inocencia.-"¿Qué?"

No respondió pero el sonrojo era completamente obvio. Misaki era atractivo, su cabello castaño largo le gustaba y el rostro del chico no estaba mal. Pero lo que más le gustaba era aquel brillo que tenía cuando hablaba de su trabajo. Un brillo que él había reconocido pero había olvidado tiempo atrás. De repente sintió deseos de pintar, de tomar el pincel y cualquier color que tuviera frente a él para plasmar la imagen que tenía en su cabeza. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Se había puesto frente al chico y acariciaba su cabeza despeinándolo un poco. Misaki solamente lo observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Era la segunda vez que lo acariciaba de esa manera.

"Usagi…san…"-habló en voz baja.

Su mano se detuvo pero empezó a viajar hacia su cuello, apenas tocandolo con la yema de sus dedos. Sintio el escalofrio del chico y sus vellos erizarse ante su contacto. Trago en seco observándolo. No había planeado esto, ni siquiera lo había esperado. Pero sorpresivamente no le desagradaba la idea de que _eso_ pasará entre ellos.

"Me gusta tu cabello."-dijo el mayor distraído mientras sus manos viajaban entre su cuello detrás de sus orejas jugueteando con su cabello.

Misaki tembló y tímidamente puso su mano sobre la suya entregándose a la caricia. Sin pensarlo, Usami lo recostó en el piso. De un lado su mano acariciaba mientras que del otro sus labios probaban la piel del chico. Pronto se escucharon los suspiros inundar la habitación mientras que su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo.

Probablemente por culpa del alcohol se volvio un poco más atrevido. Comenzó a besar y chupar el cuello del menor dejándole marcas a su paso, apartando la ropa que le estorbaba. El chico no decía nada pero tampoco lo rechazaba si no que intentaba controlar su voz cubriendo su boca.

"Misaki…"-jadeo contra su piel separándose de él.

El chico tenía sus ojos cerrados, demasiado avergonzado por la situación. Tomo su rostro y acaricio su mejilla haciendo que abriera los ojos. Se inclinó hacia él sin despegar la mirada de sus labios. Y justo antes del contacto sonó el teléfono del departamento.

Su primera reacción fue de ignorarlo y seguir su camino pero la insistencia del ruido comenzaba a molestarlo. Gruño y se levantó, le dio una última mirada al chico y después contesto el teléfono.

"Si…aja…está bien."-después colgó y suspiro. No podía hacer las cosas de esa manera y menos si aún se sentía confundido. Volteo hacia el chico, haciendo uso de su control le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.-"Tengo que irme."

Misaki tardó en reaccionar pero cuando finalmente lo hizo asintió y comenzó a recoger las cosas llevándolas a la cocina. Mientras lo hacía aprovecho para tomar un vaso de agua e intentar tranquilizarse un poco. Cuando recogieron sus cosas ambos salieron del departamento y se detuvieron a la entrada del edificio.

"Puedo dejarte antes."-ofreció el mayo sacando sus llaves de su bolsillo.

"No, está bien. Necesito caminar un poco."-volvió a sonrojarse.

Usami asintió y volvió a acariciarle el cabello. Un par de minutos después el mayor sonrió y camino hacia su auto.-"Nos vemos mañana."

Misaki camino hacia su departamento evitando pensar seriamente en lo que paso. Evitaría hacerse ideas erróneas así que lo mejor sería no pensar mucho en el asunto. Llegó a su departamento, vio un poco la televisión, ceno algo y se durmió temprano. Todo el tiempo recordando el momento.

-.-

Al día siguiente Misaki se preparó un desayuno abundante. Al terminar lavo los platos y la cocina a fondo. Su mente aun divagaba hacia el día anterior y su intento de mantenerse ocupado había fracasado. Decidió mejor entretenerse limpiando su departamento por completo, de seguro eso lo distraería.

Interrumpió la limpieza para comer y al terminar siguió limpiando. Una vez todo quedo reluciente se dejó caer en el sillón. Satisfecho de su trabajo busco su celular para ver la hora, debía comenzar a prepararse para encontrarse con Usami en _Libélula._ El sonrojo apareció de nuevo en su mente junto con varias imágenes. Se levantó de golpe caminando hacia su baño.

-.-

A las 8:10 pm ya estaba frente a las puertas del bar. Nowaki lo saludo y lo llevo a la mesa de siempre, Usami ya estaba ahí.

"Perdón Usagi-san llegue tarde."-dijo el chico sonrojado, sentándose rápido en su asiento y tomando la carta frente a él.

"Descuida."-dijo apagando su cigarrillo.

Nowaki apareció para tomar su orden y después se fue dejándolos solos. ¿De qué se supone que debían hablar? ¿Debería decirle algo sobre ayer? Misaki se sentía nervioso mientras Usami volteo hacia el asiento de al lado y agarro algo que estaba en el asiento.

"Olvidaste ayer tu chamarra en mi casa."-dijo extendiéndole la prenda.

"¡Ah! Gr-gracias."-volvió a sonrojarse un poco.

"Aun no sabes tomar si olvidaste tu chamarra."-explico el pintor. Primero hablo serio pero después sonrió de lado.

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Usagi-san!"-reclamo sonriendo.

Y así comenzaron a hablar, sobre la poca tolerancia del chico, la promesa de un par de clases de cocina y cualquier otro tema que fuera surgiendo. Misaki olvido su nerviosismo volviendo a sentirse cómodo con el pintor. Llegaron sus bebidas y platicaron esperando su comida. Usami se levantó para ir al baño mientras Misaki disfrutaba su bebida alegre.

"Felicidades Misaki-kun."-Miyagi llegó feliz a su lado con un cocktail de cortesía.

"¿Miyagi-san?"-recibió la bebida curioso. Volteo a la barra y vio a Nowaki corriendo de un lado a otro siguiendo las órdenes de un hombre castaño.

El barman sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro llamando su atención.-"Me da mucho gusto por ustedes."-dijo feliz ignorando el sonido de vidrios rotos al fondo.

"Felicidades… ¿por qué?"-preguntó el chico confundido.

"Pues…pasaron la noche juntos, ¿no?"-se acercó más a él para hablarle más bajo y que no los escucharan.

Misaki se torno rojo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.-"No, no, no fue así."

"¿Entonces?"-pregunto curioso y no chismoso, que quede claro.

"Bueno…nosotros…"-la mirada tan atenta del hombre lo ponía nervioso, y más al recordar lo que había pasado.

De repente el hombre fue jalado hacia atrás por Usami del cuello de su camiseta. El pintor se veía molesto pero el otro tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-pregunto Usami soltándolo poniéndose al lado de Misaki.

"Nada hombre tranquilo solo hablábamos, ¿verdad Misaki-kun?"-le cerro un ojo al chico haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo.

"Él no es una de tus presas. Conozco tus mañas Miyagi."-seguía viéndolo molesto.

"Tranquilo no me lo voy a comer, eso te lo dejare a ti."-sonrió y regreso a la barra.

Usami se sentó frente a él, su mirada aún era de enojo mientras veía al barman desde su asiento.

"¿De verdad solo estaban hablando?"-le pregunto el mayor viéndolo a los ojos.

"Si, solo hablábamos."-respondió rápidamente, no quería que mal interpretara la situación.

"Bueno... No te acerques mucho a él, tiene fama de devorar personas."-respondió encendiendo su cigarrillo.

"¿Devorar?"-pregunto Misaki sin entender a lo que se refería.

"Si, a hombres y mujeres por igual. Tú me agradas y no me gustaría que terminaras enamorado de él sin ser correspondido jamás."-recordó haber visto a varias mujeres llorar al haberse dado cuenta de que el hombre había jugado con ellas. No soportaría el ver a Misaki en esa situación, y menos ahora.

Misaki se quedó estático. Le agradaba al mayor, pero solo eso. Lo veía como un compañero, un amigo y nada más. Un amigo de tragos. Usami volteo a verlo y se tragó sus sentimientos, no debía llorar frente a él.

"Aah ya veo."

"¿Misaki? ¿Estás bien?"-pregunto Usami preocupado, había fallado en engañarlo.

"Si, si todo bien."-mintió el chico.

El mesero llego con su cena y se las dejo a cada uno. El chico empezó a comer con fingido entusiasmo diciéndole al mayor que si no apagaba el cigarro no disfrutaría la comida. El mayor lo hiso con algo de recelo pero también empezó a comer.

Al terminar el chico se levantó rápidamente y recogió sus cosas. Menciono que tenía que levantarse temprano mañana y que lo mejor era despedirse. El mayor volvió a preguntarle si estaba bien y asintió para después salir rápidamente del bar. En el camino intento calmarse respirando profundamente.

Tal vez lo de ayer había sido un error y Usami lo había percibido así y por eso no quiso hablar de ello. Era algo sin importancia para él. Tal vez pensó que podrían llevar ese tipo de relación sin ningún problema. Tal vez… tal vez fueron muchas cosas y nada. Ayer ya había pasado y ahora tenía que afrontar la realidad.

-.-

Al día siguiente llegó algo tarde al trabajo. Aikawa lo reprendió diciendo que, como había llegado tarde el lunes debía preparar el café de toda la semana como castigo. Asintió cabizbajo y se dejo caer en su lugar.

"Genial ahora tendre que llegar más temprano."

"Misaki-kun, tomo mi café con un panecillo todos los días. Sorprendeme."-le dijo una compañera sonriente. Escucho a varias personas asentir nombrando sus favoritos.

El chico lanzo un quejido y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.

"No te preocupes Misaki-kun, puedo ayudarte si quieres."-Tsumori hablo detrás de él dándole un masaje en los hombros.

"¿De verdad? Muchas gracias."

"Si, conozco el nombre de algunas panaderías muy buenas."

Lanzo un quejido volviendo a apoyarse en la mesa. Aikawa se acercó a ellos dándole un folder a cada uno.

"Tenemos un nuevo proyecto, para una exposición."-dijo la mujer llamándolos a una pequeña sala.

Misaki abrió el folder entusiasmado. Le emocionaba cualquier proyecto nuevo. Había entrado a aquella **firma de diseño** porque tenían trabajos de todo tipo: publicidad, diseño de interiores, diseño empresarial e incluso de hogares. Contaban con varias personas con distintas especializaciones así que reunían a equipos para hacer trabajos, su equipo era por lo general Aikawa y Tsumori aunque podían unirse cualquier otro compañero.

Se sentó en la sala y vio que había un coffe break listo para ellos y 2 sillas más.

"¿Esperamos al expositor?"-pregunto preparándose un café.

"Así es."-tocaron a la puerta.-"De seguro ya llegaron."-abrió la puerta y entro un hombre alto seguido de Usami Akihiko.

"Buenos días mi nombre es Asahina Kaoru y soy el representante de Usaki, será un placer trabajar con ustedes."

.

.

.

Pobre Misaki, solo le andan rompiendo el corazón :'(

Regresamos de nuevo con esta pareja pero aún falta otra pareja por aparecer. Hablando de aparecer ya no ha habido capítulos nuevos de Junjou romantica y eso me pone triste, pero solo queda esperar. Y seguir recordando la serie con estos fic que nos hacen suspirar, incluyéndome.

Espero les guste el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Misaki se sentía en un remolino. Su plan era concentrarse en el trabajo y no pensar en Usami pero ahora lo tenía frente a él y trabajaría con él algunos días… Definitivamente ese no era su día. Suspiro intentando calmarse volteo a ver al mayor y lo vio un poco sorprendido también.

"Buenos días soy Usami Akihiko y mi nombre artístico es Usaki."-dijo sonriéndoles a todos.

"Misaki-kun es un gran admirador, ¿no es cierto?"-dijo Aikawa sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano.

El castaño se sonrojo un poco y asintió ofreciéndole su mano.

"Si, ya me lo había mencionado."-sonrió Usami saludándolo.

"¿Ya se conocían?"-pregunto Tsumori viéndolos a ambos y saludando al mayor.

"S-si, ya nos conocemos."-respondió Misaki inseguro de contestar, él no sabía que trabajarían juntos.

Asahina saludo a cada uno también e intercambiaron tarjetas. La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre a la sala, llego al lado de Usami y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Por fin te convenzo de trabajar con nosotros Akihiko."-dijo sonriendo.

Asahina suspiro y se cruzó de brazos llamando la atención de los presentes.-"Espero que no nos arrepintamos de esto."-volteo a ver al hombre directamente a los ojos y este se encogió de hombros.

"Prometemos poner todo nuestro empeño para que la exposición sea un éxito, se los aseguro."-Aikawa hablo con voz de superiora, preocupada de que la reputación de su jefe pudiera ser una barrera en el proyecto.

"Me anima que mi contacto seas tú. Me gusta tu manera de trabajar Aikawa-san, he oído maravillas de tu equipo."-Asahina se quitó al hombre de encima y le sonrió a la mujer.

La mujer se sorprendió alegremente y sonrió. Los invito a sentarse para comenzar a hablar del proyecto. Querían hacer una exposición grande y elegante, los cuadros del pintor solían venderse en grandes cantidades así que tenían muchos interesados que asistirían. La programaron para finales del siguiente mes así que lo primero que harían sería buscar el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

"¿Hay alguna galería en la cual les gustaría?"-preguntó Misaki.- "Así podremos ir a estas o hacernos una idea de su gusto."

"La más grande que conocemos en la galería _Apollo_ , hicimos una exposición con anterioridad ahí."

"Tenemos convenio con esa galería pero hay una nueva llamada _Crystal_ , es de 2 pisos y tiene la ventaja de incluir el servicio de barra durante la noche."-Tsumori fue hacia un estante y tomo una carpeta con la información de la galería.

Discutieron un poco más sobre lo que preferían que hubiera en la galería y quedaron en ir juntos a verlas para decidirse. Al terminar ese tema comenzaron a discutir sobre cuantas obras estarían expuestas, con cual abrirían y a cual usarían como publicidad.

Llegó la hora de la comida justo cuando terminaron su junta así que los invitaron a comer a un restaurante cercano, Isaka fue con ellos. Durante la comida hablaron de que Usami e Isaka habían ido a la misma escuela y por eso se conocían mientras que Asahina e Isaka se conocían desde pequeños ya que sus padres eran amigos. Tsumori y Misaki escuchaban la plática mientras que Aikawa intervenía de vez en cuando.

"¿Cómo conociste a Usami-san Takahashi?"-preguntó Tsumori con una media sonrisa, todas las miradas cayeron en el chico.

"Bueno nosotros…nos conocimos…"

"En el bar de un amigo y como somos clientes frecuentes un día empezamos a hablar y usualmente cenamos ahí."-termino de responder Usami viendo al hombre a los ojos.

Misaki asintió, sentía los ojos de la mujer sobre él observando cada movimiento calculadoramente. Probablemente lo interrogaría en cuanto pudiera. No duraron mucho en el restaurante y al salir se despidieron, Usami y Asahina se dirigieron al estacionamiento mientras Misaki y los demás regresaron al edificio.

"No sabía que conocieras a alguien en esa firma de diseño Usami-san."-dijo Asahina encendiendo el auto.

"Olvide que él trabajaba ahí."-respondió.-"Me dio su tarjeta cuando nos conocimos y probablemente la tenga guardada por ahí. Como no menciono a Isaka-san no lo registre."-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y, ¿está bien? ¿No tendrás problema trabajando con ellos?"

"No, no lo creo. Al contrario."-sonrió al recordar la cara de sorpresa del chico al verlo.

-.-

Regresaron a la sala para hacer un plan, llamarían a la galería y planearían una visita para esa semana y una vez decidido el lugar revisarían las obras para pasar a hacer el acomodo. Realizarían también unos posters para pegar en algunos lugares junto con un par de anuncios. Terminaron de dividirse el trabajo y Tsumori se levantó para regresar a su lugar mientras que Aikawa jalo a Misaki deteniéndolo.

"Ah no, no te me escapas Misaki-kun."

"Haaa senpai…"-había pensado que lo olvidaría, estaba equivocado.

"¿Cómo conociste a Usami-san? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?"-podía ver sus ojitos brillar, emocionada por conocer el chisme nuevo.

"Este…pues como lo dijo Usagi er… Usami-san, en un bar de un conocido."-poco a poco fue retrocediendo dirigiéndose a la salida.

"¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso? Como si no me conocieras."-la mujer sonrió distraída y Misaki aprovecho para salir de la sala.

"Luego hablamos, ¿sí? Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de salir."

"Jum…está bien, iremos por un café y ahora si no te vas a salvar."

Misaki tembló ante la _amenaza/promesa_ y asintió corriendo hacia su lugar. Termino de organizar sus pendientes y fue el último en salir. Salió del edificio hacia la estación del metro y se bajó corriendo hacia _Libélula,_ Nowaki lo saludo en la entrada dándole la bienvenida.

"Buenas noches Misaki-kun."-le ayudo a quitarse su abrigo, comenzaba a hacer frio por las noches.-"Usami-san ya está aquí."

"Si, me entretuve un poco en el trabajo."-se dejó guiar a la mesa.

Desde lejos pudo ver al mayor, estaba impaciente. Intentaba concentrarse en su revista pero volteaba a todos lados cada minuto. Finalmente cruzaron miradas y el mayor se cruzó de brazos.

"Uuy…"- dijo el chico en voz baja mientras se sentaba. Nowaki espero para tomar su orden de bebida y una vez se la dijo se retiró con una pequeña reverencia. El chico volteo a verlo a la cara.-"Se me hiso un poco tarde."

"¿Una hora se te hace poco?"-pregunto pidiendo una bebida nueva.

"Ehm… lo siento. Hoy pago yo."-dijo algo avergonzado.

Un mesero de cabello rubio llego con un par de cartas y las dejo frente a ellos.-"La especialidad de hoy es col."

"Hun…yo quiero arroz frito por favor."-dijo el chico volteando a verlo.

"…"-Misaki vio como el chico se molestaba, volteaba hacia la barra y suspiraba Volteo hacía Usami.-"¿Arroz frito y…?"

"Pediré lo mismo."-respondió el mayor cerrando su carta.

El chico bufo y escribió en su libreta, recogió las cartas y antes de irse les dijo.-"Sus platillos llevaran col."-dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lo siguieron con la mirada ya que no habían visto a ese mesero antes. Cuando el chico llego a la barra Miyagi le hablo con precaución y el chico se mostró molesto al contestarle. El chico negó algo y entro a la cocina, Miyagi puso su mano en su cara negando con la cabeza.

"¿Quién es?"-pregunto el castaño dándose volteando hacia el mayor.

"No lo había visto."-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-"No suelo fijarme mucho en otras personas solo vengo a lo que me interesa."

" _Esperar a Takahiro…"-_ respondió mentalmente el castaño cabizbajo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"-pregunto Usami.

Sin darse cuenta había hablado en voz alta. Se puso rojo y el silencio incomodo los envolvió. Minutos después regreso el mesero con sus platos y los dejos frente a ellos. Misaki aprovecho para probarlo, intentando cambiar el tema pero al probar la comida se quedó callado.

"Hum…esto…"-trago el bocado tomando su agua rápidamente.

Usami lo imito probando la comida e hizo lo mismo que el chico. Nowaki apareció con una bandeja y les cambio los platos.-"Lo sentimos mucho, Shinobu-kun es aprendiz de cocina pero en ocasiones elige a unos conejillos de indias para probar su comida. Miyagi-san les manda esto de cortesía."

Voltearon a ver al barman y este les pidió disculpas con la mano. Ambos rieron quedo y probaron su comida, completamente diferente a la cual habían probado.

"No estaría mal que le dieras tú unas clases, necesita mucha ayuda."-dijo Usami volteando a verlo.

Misaki sonrió y asintió. Terminaron de comer tranquilos y cuando el mesero se llevó los platos y relleno sus bebidas finalmente Usami hablo.

"No sabía que trabajaban juntos."-se inclinó hacia atrás recargándose en su asiento.

"¿Eh? ¿Con quién?"-pregunto confundido el chico.

"Con aquel hombre del que te salve cuando te conocí."

"Ah Tsumori-san… si, trabajamos juntos en la mayoría de los proyectos."-Misaki se encogió un poco en el asiento.

"¿Cómo puedes trabajar con él después de eso?"-pregunto molesto.

"Bu-bueno nosotros no hablamos al respecto así que simplemente supuse que ambos estábamos muy ebrios."

"A mí no me pareció tan ebrio cuando su mano apretaba tu trasero."

El chico se tornó completamente rojo y negó con la cabeza.-"Ya quedo en el pasado, como adultos hay que saber olvidar y perdonar."

"No sabía que se podía olvidar y perdonar que casi fuiste violado frente a mi esa noche."-se cruzó de brazos.

Misaki se molestó y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.-"Pero al final no paso, ¿o sí? Además ¿Cómo estás seguro de que yo no quería que pasara eso?"

"¿¡Querías que pasara eso!?"-alzo la voz para igualar al chico.

"Claro que no pero si así fuera no tiene nada que ver con Usagi-san, no somos nada para que me digas que puedo o no hacer."

"Claro que puedo decírtelo, yo te ayude ese día ¿acaso no te acuerdas? ¿Tan ebrio estabas?"

"¿Y eso que te hace? ¿Solamente mi salvador?..."-volteo a su alrededor y vio que estaban llamando la atención. En algún punto se había levantado de la mesa así que volvió a sentarse.-"…somos amigos Usagi-san pero solamente eso, lo dejaste en claro."

"Misaki…"

"Buenas noches."-se levantó tomando la cuenta, camino hacia la caja y pago rápidamente. Salió corriendo del bar y al llegar a la esquina de la calle se dio la vuelta pero nadie lo seguía.

-.-

En _Libélula_ Usami se había quedado perplejo por su actitud. Se había molestado al ver al hombre tan cerca de Misaki y que él no le hubiera dicho con anterioridad que trabajaban juntos. Asumía que se conocían pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la manera en que él reacciono. No tenía derecho alguno de reclamarle nada, solamente eran amigos y eso lo había dicho él pero… pero aun así no estaba a gusto con la situación.

"¿Todo bien?"-Miyagi llegó a sentarse en el lugar del chico.

"…si."-respondió suspirando.

"Por cierto hoy tampoco ha venido."

"¿Quién?"-pregunto Usami confundido.

"Takahiro."

Usami abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que había olvidado la razón principal por la cual acudía a ese lugar todos los días. Suspiro fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos. Escucho como Miyagi reía quedo y lo ponía algo frente a él.

"Esta va por mi cuenta."-le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue.

-.-

Al día siguiente Usami despertó a medio día, como de costumbre. Camino hacia la cocina a prepararse una taza de café y cuando paso por su sala encontró su pintura observándolo. La imagen era una escena de un bar que él conocía demasiado bien, lo frecuentaba demasiado. Todas las personas que estaban adentro eran desconocidos para él. A algunos incluso solo había dibujado siluetas pero había una persona en el centro que se podía ver con claridad. Él hombre lo observaba fijamente con el semblante serio.

" _Takahiro…"_ -pensó al pasar el dedo sobre su rostro. Observo de nuevo la pintura y se dio la vuelta pero algo llamo su atención. Volteo a ver de nuevo hacia el cuadro y observo otro rostro familiar. En la esquina superior, sentado en la última mesa del bar estaba Misaki observándolo, sonriendo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dibujado al chico. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin comprenderse él mismo.

Ahora que veía el cuadro era diferente a como lo había imaginado pero no le desagradaba el producto final. Ese cuadro lo había pintado con la esperanza de dibujarse a sí mismo algún día al lado del hombre cuando volviera a verlo pero eso no sucedería pronto. Sonrío y camino hacía otro cuarto en donde tenía sus obras recientes acomodadas, debía decidir cuales expondría y cuales pondría a la venta.

Trabajo durante gran parte del día decidiéndose y cuando volteo a ver el reloj vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde para arreglarse. Dejo los cuadros en orden y otros que aún no se decidía en desorden y fue a bañarse. Al terminar se vistió y se puso un poco de colonia, arreglo su corbata y tomando las llaves del departamento salió a la calle. Se había mudado a propósito cerca del bar para poder ir todos los días. Normalmente se movía en su deportivo pero al bar iba caminando, debía hacer aunque fuera un poco de ejercicio. Llegó al bar 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada con el chico así que solamente pidió algo de tomar.

Espero 10 minutos después pasada la hora y volvió a esperar. Media hora después decidió ordenar su comida y después hacer que el chico pagara. Cuando se cumplió la hora se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Molesto marco el teléfono del chico pero la llamada entro directo al buzón de voz. Marco otra vez y recibió la misma respuesta, le mando un mensaje y espero. Media hora después fue claro que el chico lo había dejado plantado. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando decidió observar a su alrededor pero no vio ninguna cara conocida. Pidió que le cargaran la cuenta y salió del Bar. Una vez afuera encendió un cigarrillo y no se movió del lugar hasta que lo termino.

-.-

Al día siguiente volvió a repetir lo mismo pero en esta ocasión recibió un mensaje de Misaki diciéndole que no podría ir ese día a cenar. Fue de todas formas y regreso temprano a su casa después de observar los alrededores del bar. Se sorprendió a si mismo tras darse cuenta de lo aburrida que había sido su noche. Sin tener nadie con quien hablar la cena había transcurrido lenta y no llevaba nada con que entretenerse. Por eso decidió regresar temprano. No por las miradas que le echaba Miyagi desde la barra, por supuesto que eso NO tenía nada que ver.

La mañana después no se levantó de su cama hasta tarde. Comió algo y reviso unos papeles que le había enviado Asahina y por la noche se dirigió de nuevo al bar. Durante el día no había tenido noticia alguna del chico y pensó que esta vez sí llegaría a cenar pero no fue así. Molesto decidió marcarle y esta vez el chico si contesto.

"¿Bueno, Usagi-san?"-escucho la voz del chico al contestarle.

"¿Otra vez vas a dejarme plantado?"

"¿Eh? No si aún tengo… ¡ah! No me había dado cuenta que ya era tan tarde, lo siento mucho."-dijo el chico apenado.-"No creo llegar."

"Me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo, lo sabes."-dijo el pintor sin saber que más decir.

"Si lo sé pero…"-de repente la voz de alguien más lo interrumpió.

"Misaki-kun, ya estamos listos."-distinguió la voz de un hombre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-pregunto acercándose el teléfono más al oído intentando escuchar mejor.

"E-estoy trabajando."-respondió el chico algo apurado.-"¡Ya voy!"-alejo la boca del teléfono para responder al otro.

"¿Tan tarde?"-nunca había escuchado al chico decir que tuviera que trabajar tan noche.

"Si bueno, hoy sí."-respondió cambiándose el teléfono de mano.

"¡Misaki-kun!"-la voz del hombre se escuchó más fuerte.-"Te necesito ahora."

"Si Tsumori-san ya voy."-respondió aún más apurado.-"Lo siento de verdad Usagi-san mejor dejémoslo para la siguiente semana ¿sí? Tengo que irme, adiós."

Antes de que pudiera despedirse el chico colgó el teléfono. Estaba con aquel hombre de nuevo, aquel quien no había escondido sus intenciones con el chico y con quien trabajaba. ¿Acaso él era el único que veía el peligro de eso? Suspirando dejo el teléfono en la mesa y tomo el menú. Sería otra noche aburrida. Tal vez lo mejor sería comprar algo para llevar e ir a su departamento. Y mañana podría encargar algo y...

Cierto, tenía que esperar a Takahiro. Suspiro de nuevo y ordeno su cena. En esta ocasión llevo su laptop y la encendió pero nada de lo que veía atraía su atención. Sería una semana larga.

-.-

Su fin de semana también estuvo algo pesado. Había intentado pintar algo nuevo pero no sentía nada de inspiración. Normalmente sentía deseos de plasmar sus sentimientos, pensamientos, percepciones todo lo que le venía a la mente. Pero ahora se sentía algo vació y…solo.

El sábado por la tarde Asahina lo llamo diciéndole que irían a ver galerías el lunes y que lo recogería a las 9 de la mañana. El domingo Usami no fue a _Libélula_. Pasada medianoche recibió un mensaje de Miyagi diciéndole que ese día tampoco había visto a Takahiro. Los días que el pintor no iba al bar, solía recibir ese mensaje a forma de reporte. Por fin llegó el lunes y a las 9 en punto salió de su departamento encontrando al hombre esperándolo en su auto.

Llegaron al edificio y Aikawa los esperaba en la entrada.

"Buen día, hoy iremos a ver un par de lugares para decidir cuál sería de su agrado."-dijo sonriéndoles a ambos hombres.

"Me parece bien."-Asahina asintió.-"¿Nos vamos?"

"Misaki-kun también vendrá con nosotros, ya no ha de tardar."

El chico apareció por la puerta corriendo. Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento y finalmente les sonrió.-"Disculpen la tardanza, ya estamos listos."

"¡Takahashi!"-un hombre lo llamo desde adentro del edificio.

Tsumori apareció con una carpeta y se la dio al chico.-"Olvidabas esto."

"¡Muchas gracias Tsumori-san!"-tomo la carpeta que el hombre le ofrecía.

Este cruzo mirada con el artista y le dedico una mirada retadora. Usami vio en cámara lenta como posaba su mano sobre Misaki y comenzaba a moverla lentamente, el castaño sonrió confundido. Dio un paso hacia adelante tomando su mano deteniéndolo.

.

.

.

Ahora comenzamos con un poco del sufrimiento de Usami, ya le tocaba al hombre ¿no creen? Muy bien ahora si ya las 3 parejas hicieron su aparición, aunque la última aún falta en aparecer "oficialmente" jejeje.

Los sentimientos del artista empiezan a hacerse cada vez más presentes, al punto de ya no poder controlarse… ¿Qué pasará? Pronto lo sabremos…

 **Respondiendo review:**

 **Alis:** Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma~ y esperemos que pronto Usagi recapacite el por qué quiere proteger al chico. Aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

.

Shinobu se encontraba parado a un lado de un bote de basura. Ya era más de media noche y un niño bueno como él, si claro, debería estar en su casa descansando para asistir a la escuela al día siguiente. Pero él no, ya se había hartado de todos eso. Además, nadie estaba esperándolo.

Más temprano en la noche había estado acompañado de sus senpais y habían intentado comprar alcohol en un conbini pero fracasaron por aun no ser mayores de edad. Incluso lo culparon por verse tan joven, aun cuando a un par de ellos aún les faltaba 1 año para serlo. Decidieron separarse para ir cada quien a ver si tenía suerte y mientras tanto él comenzó a practicar. Todos ellos fumaban y él era un principiante así que quería aprender antes de hacerlo frente a ellos. Quería ganarse cierta imagen. Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, le dio la primera bocanada y tocio ante el humo. Aun no se acostumbraba a eso. Una puerta detrás de él se abrió y escucho un pequeño grito que lo asusto.

"¡Uuuuh! Que cansancio."- un hombre mayor que él saco 2 bolsas negras y las puso en el contenedor y después volteo a verlo. - "Apaga eso niño, no quiero ver colillas por aquí."

Shinobu se encogió de hombros y siguió fumando sin embargo la tos lo interrumpió. El hombre se acercó y le quito el cigarro de la mano observándolo. - "Estos son muy fuertes para ti, si apenas comienzas te será muy difícil con estos."-se lo puso en su boca y le dio un toque. - "Ten esto."-saco algo envuelto en un plástico, lo desenvolvió y se lo puso en los labios. - "Es un dulce, mis favoritos."- Shinobu abrió los labios y acepto el dulce. - "No quiero problemas aquí ¿de acuerdo?"-le cerro un ojo y dándose la vuelta regreso por la puerta.

El celular del chico vibro en su bolsillo sacándolo de su atontamiento. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas casi instantáneamente, y pudo percibir más el sabor del dulce. Sabía a manzana… Su celular vibro de nuevo y finalmente lo sacó del bolsillo. Uno de sus senpai había tenido suerte. Guardo su celular y saco otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla. Volteo hacia la puerta y mejor los guardo de nuevo.

Un par de horas después finalmente llego a su casa. Las luces de afuera estaban encendidas pero las de adentro estaban todas apagadas menos el cuarto de sus padres quienes de seguro ya estaban en la cama. Camino hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador y después lo cerro de nuevo. A pesar de estar lleno de comida nada se le antojaba. Camino hacia su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Por la mañana despertó y se dio un baño rápido. Cuando estuvo listo fue a la cocina esperando ver a sus padres ahí, pero en la mesa solo encontró su desayuno listo cubierto con una servilleta y una nota al lado.

-Hijo tú padre y yo saldremos por algunas semanas a trabajar. Te dejo el desayuno listo, el refrigerador está lleno también. Que tengas buen día en la escuela.

Mamá. -

Dejo la nota en la mesa y se sentó a comer. Solo, como siempre. Dejo la mitad de su plato con comida y sin recogerlo salió de su casa a la escuela. Cuando llego al edificio se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela, la que estaba oculta con tantos árboles. Escondidos por ahí estaban sus senpais recostados en el césped. Llegó con ellos quienes le dieron la bienvenida diciéndole que por llegar tarde tenía que comprarles las bebidas a todos.

Shinobu no era ningún tonto, él sabía que ellos se aprovechaban de él. Pero él también se aprovechaba de ellos. Desde que sus padres lo olvidaron por completo y empezó a tener problemas en la escuela nadie se acercaba a él salvo ellos. Así que mantendría esa relación cuanto pudiera. Sus días se había vuelto más entretenidos desde que empezó a juntarse con ellos. Faltaban a clases y a veces se iban al centro de la ciudad a jugar videojuegos o a sentarse afuera de los conbini a ver revistas o ver quien les compraba alcohol. Por lo general se quedaban afuera gran parte de la noche y al día siguiente volvían a encontrarse en la escuela. Como él era quien más dinero tenía, por lo general lo forzaban a que les comprara comida y él lo hacía. Sin embargo él rara vez comía con ellos. Últimamente nada le importaba. Ni las clases, ni la comida, ni el dinero, nada.

Por la noche de nuevo se habían separado para buscar alcohol. Él se encontraba en un callejón viendo videos en su celular.

"¿De nuevo por aquí?"-escucho que alguien le hablaba.

Al voltear se dio cuenta que había regresado al mismo lugar que la otra noche. El hombre cargaba nuevamente bolsas negras de basura y las aventaba al contenedor grande. Una vez que lo hizo se estiro haciendo unos ruidos de alivio.

"Ya no estas fumando…"-pensó el hombre en voz alta y de repente sonrió. - "Espera aquí."

El hombre entró de nuevo al edificio. Shinobu volteo hacia todos lados considerando por un momento que eso no había pasado. Casi todas las personas que lo veían en la calle lo evitaban o lo regañaban…probablemente el hombre entro a llamar a la policía. Guardo su celular y observo las calles a su alrededor considerando una ruta de escape.

"A ver."-finalmente el hombre salió con un plato que emanaba vapor. Se acercó a él y se lo ofreció. - "Acabo de preparar esto, a ver si te gusta."

"Yo no…"-quiso negarse, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono haciendo ruido de hambre.

El hombre sonrió y él se sonrojo molesto. Le ofreció el plato y esta vez sí lo acepto. El platillo se veía sencillo, arroz blanco con algún tipo de guiso en una salsa. Su estómago hizo ruido de nuevo y finalmente probo la comida. No pudo contener el gemido de placer al probar la deliciosa comida y empezó a comer más rápido.

"Tranquilo la comida no se va a ir."-sonrió el hombre y le ofreció una botella de agua.

Él asintió, pero no disminuyo la velocidad. Termino el plato y soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba manteniendo. Volteo a ver al hombre y vio que anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta. - "¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estaba?"

Shinobu se sorprendió ante la pregunta y se sonrojo ligeramente, para él había estado perfecto, pero no podía decírselo así como así. - "E-estuvo bueno, aunque podrías ponerle algo de salsa soya."-le dio el plato encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hum…podría agregarle un poco más a la salsa."-probo la salsa con el dedo y sonrió. - "Eso aumentaría el sabor."-sonrió y asintió. - "Perfecto chico muchas gracias."-le dio una palmada en la espalda y se dio la vuelta silbando alegre.

Shinobu se quedó unos minutos procesando lo que acababa de pasar sin entenderlo por completo. La comida le había encantado y ahora que su estómago estaba satisfecho comenzó a sentir sueño. Camino hacia su casa y a pesar de que su celular vibraba llego a su hogar y tras ponerse el pijama se durmió.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano y con algo de hambre. Decidió hacerse algo de comer pero se quedó parado al estar en la cocina, él no sabía cocinar. Abrió el refrigerador y vio que habían tuppers con comida guardada. Tomo un plato, se sirvió, lo calentó en el microondas y comió. Sabía diferente, pero la aceptaba. Puso su plato en el lavavajillas y fue a cambiarse para ir a la escuela. El día paso normal y por la noche deambulo por el centro con sus senpais. Antes de ir a su casa paso de nuevo por el callejón y después de esperar unos minutos se fue.

Al día siguiente paso con su grupo de senpais y vio al hombre afuera hablando animadamente con otro hombre. Esa imagen lo había molestado y no sabía por qué. Todo ese día había estado de mal humor y decidió no ir al callejón. El día siguiente fue igual y llego el fin de semana. El sábado se quedó en la casa toda la mañana. Por la tarde pidió algo de comida rápida para comer pero no fue mucho de su agrado. Por la noche salió con sus senpais a buscar chicas a algunos bares. Él sabía que era atractivo y muchas se acercaban al grupo para hablar con él. Pero ninguna le atraía. Las pláticas que tenía con ellas lo aburrían y el contacto físico no le satisfacía mucho. Ya había tenido relaciones un par de veces pero eso también lo aburría. Varias chicas solo lo veían como un accesorio más y eso a él no le interesaba.

Finalmente se separó de su grupo y sin darse cuenta llego de nuevo al callejón. Se quedó media hora recargado en la pared pero solamente escuchaba el ruido del edificio. Encendió un cigarrillo pero lo apago sin probarlo tirándolo al piso.

"Te dije que no quería colillas aquí niño."-escucho una voz detrás de él y volteo encontrando al hombre con un plato en la mano. - "Y yo que venía a ofrecerte comida aunque creo que no la quieres."

Shinobu se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros, recogió la colilla de cigarro y tras verificar que estaba apagado lo aventó a la basura.

Miyagi sonrió y le ofreció el plato. - "Buen chico."

Shinobu aceptó el plato, olía delicioso. Ahora era un plato hondo con arroz en el fondo y carne en la parte de arriba. Probo la comida y su estómago cobro vida haciendo ruido.

"Parece que no te alimentas bien ¿verdad?"-comentó el hombre ofreciéndole una servilleta.

Shinobu se encogió de hombros. - "No me atrae mucho la cocina y no se cocinar."-siguió comiendo sin darle importancia.

"Pero parece que mis platillos sí."-sonrió viendo al chico devorar el plato. - "¿Te gusta? Le agregue algo de salsa esta vez."

"Delicioso."-respondió el chico en voz baja aun comiendo.

"Te propongo un trato. Estoy probando en hacer platillos nuevos y necesito que alguien los pruebe. ¿te gustaría?"-se recargo en la pared y encendió un cigarrillo.

Termino de comer y volteo a ver al hombre quien lo miraba divertido fumando. Se le quedo viendo entrecerrando los ojos y el hombre rió. Sin considerarlo mucho el chico asintió regresándole el plato.

"Perfecto. Yo soy Miyagi Yoh."

"Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Perfecto Shinobu-chin entonces nos vemos mañana."-le sonrió de nuevo. - "Y nada de fumar eh, arruina el gusto."

Shinobu se cruzó de brazos y le señalo la boca. - "¿Decías?"

Miyagi sonrió y exhalo el humo. - "Para eso te tengo a ti."-le cerro el ojo sonriente.

A partir de esa noche se veían diario en el callejón. A excepción de los miércoles, era el día en que Miyagi iba a comprar ingredientes. Shinobu no había notado el cambio en él, pero otros sí. Ahora lucía más relajado y empezaba a comer más seguido. Aún seguía faltando a clases y mantenía la actitud de desagrado por todo, menos por la comida.

Ese día era miércoles y estaba listo para salir con sus senpais de la escuela cuando uno de los maestros lo llamó. Los demás lo abuchearon y se fueron sin él. El director quería hablar con él. Llegó a la oficina aburrido y al abrir la puerta se encontró a sus padres sentados frente el escritorio del director y este tenía un folder delante de él.

"Por favor toma asiento."-le dijo el director acomodando sus lentes.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"-preguntó en voz baja sorprendido de ver a sus padres ahí.

"Shinobu, el director Ozumi-san dice que has estado faltando mucho."-su madre puso su mano en su pierna.

"Y tu promedio ha bajado mucho."-le hablo su padre molesto.

"Ya te llamamos la atención varias veces, pero no hiciste caso hijo, no me dejaste ninguna alternativa."-Ozumi se recargo en su silla. - "Con este promedio no podrá pasar de año."

"¿Por qué has faltado Shinobu? Tú no eres así."-pregunto su madre preocupada.

"…tu que sabes de como soy."-dijo entre dientes molesto. Ellos eran los que se iban ¿y ahora decían conocerlo?

"No le contestes así a tu madre."-su padre hablo firme y después volteo hacia el director. -"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Me temo que no tenemos muchas opciones."

"Por favor Ozumi-san, Shinobu puede venir a clases de verano o hacer tarea extra."-la mujer hablo casi rogando.

"Ya no puede faltar a ninguna de sus clases y tendrá que ponerse al corriente con los demás profesores."-dijo cerrando el folder. - "Tendrás que hablar con los maestros para ponerte de acuerdo con ellos Shinobu-kun."

El chico apretó los puños pero asintió. Su madre se levantó y él la acompaño hacia afuera de la oficina.

"Muchas gracias Ozumi-san, espero que esto solucione los problemas."-el hombre le entrego un cheque al director y este asintió.

"Normalmente no ayudaríamos tan fácil a un estudiante pero será un excepción a la regla."-sonrió guardando el cheque.

Ahí estaba su padre de nuevo, queriendo arreglar todo con el dinero. Los tres salieron del edificio y una vez en casa tuvo que escuchar a sus padres regañarlo. Su padre le hablaba de la importancia del estudio para poder llegar a ser alguien en la vida y lo mucho que estaban gastando por tenerlo en una escuela de esa calidad. Su madre le decía que se preocupaba por él, que quisiera que confiara en ella y le hablara de sus problemas. Shinobu no dijo nada y cuando ambos terminaron de hablar se fue a su cuarto, recogió un poco de dinero y después salió de la casa sin que se dieran cuenta.

Camino sin sentido y encontró a sus amigos en un parque cercano y lo saludaron desde lejos.

"¿Qué te dijo el viejo ese?"-pregunto uno de ellos lanzándole una cerveza a las manos.

"Ya no puedo faltar a clases."-respondió abriendo la lata y dándole un trago.

"Bah no te hacen nada si faltas a clases, ¿verdad Chima-senpai?"-su compañero de clases respondió cruzándose de brazos, él era quien lo había invitado al grupo.

"Son puras amenazas sin sentido."-respondió el tercero abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

"Llamo a mis padres."-se limpió la boca violentamente. - "¿Qué se cree ese viejo?"

"Uuuuuuuuhh."-dijeron un par riendo.

"Mis padres me matarían si se enteran de mi promedio."-uno de los chicos dijo riendo. - "Aunque están demasiado ocupados con mis hermanos como para darse cuenta."

"A mi padre solo le importa el dinero."-Shinobu tomo otra cerveza abriéndola y tomándola con prisa.

"Hey hey no te las acabes."-jalo las cervezas restantes quitándolas de su alcance.

"Da igual de todas formas las compraron con mi dinero."-tiro el contenido de la lata al piso. Se sentía demasiado molesto y quería demostrarlo.

"Oigan tranquilos."-alguien dijo riendo, intentando tranquilizarlos.

"Todo lo que ustedes tienen me lo deben a mí."-dijo Shinobu pateando otra lata.

"Rico engreído."-dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie.

"Si no te gusta puedes alejarte de nosotros."-dijo Chima abriendo una lata. - "Todos sabemos que eres un niñito de mamá."-se rió de él.

"Hay si mírenme."-su compañero se levantó divertido, brincando. - "Soy Shinobu y mis padres me dan todo el dinero que quiera."-rió junto con otro chico.

"Tus problemas son insignificantes niñito."-Chima le aventó la cerveza al pecho salpicándolo.

Shinobu apretó de nuevo los puños, pero esta vez se abalanzo sobre el otro chico. Los otros dos reaccionaron rápidamente y lo detuvieron golpeándolo en el estómago y en el rostro.

"Tu vida es buena no sé de qué te quejas. Tu único problema es que tienes demasiado dinero y por eso quisimos ayudarte a deshacerte de él."-Chima sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. - "Parece que ya no necesitamos aguantarte."

"Hey."

Alguien los llamó y los 4 voltearon. Miyagi apareció con un par de bolsas que dejo en el piso y se acercó a ellos.

"Lárgate de aquí viejo estamos ajustando cuentas."

"Tres contra uno no se me hace muy justo que digamos."-se puso frente a ellos.

"La vida no es justa."-sonrió enfocándose de nuevo hacia Shinobu.

Chima se aventó hacia el chico pero Miyagi lo intercepto dándole un puñetazo deteniéndolo. Los otros dos soltaron a Shinobu y se lanzaron contra él. El mayor esquivo a uno agachándose y empujo al otro en el estómago empujándolo contra al que había esquivado. Lo intentaron de nuevo pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado. Chima finalmente se levantó y se dio cuenta que sangraba de la nariz.

"Maldito."-se levantó caminando hacia él.

"Ahora si están a mano."-se dio la vuelta caminando hacia Shinobu. -"Si ustedes piensan que sus problemas no son importantes realmente no son sus amigos. Si él siente que su vida no le agrada deben de apoyarlo sin juzgarlo."-volteo a verlos mientras se levantaban del suelo. Le ofreció su mano a Shinobu y lo jalo ayudándolo a levantarse. - "Y tú tonto. Si tienes problemas con tu familia ¿Por qué buscas soluciones afuera? Habla con ellos y deja de perder el tiempo."

"¡Jah! ¿crees que aceptaremos tu sermón?"-dijo Chima gritando y cerrando el puño.

"Espero que lo hagan."-volteo a verlo sonriendo. - "Si no podemos llamar a la policía, ¿a quién crees que le crean?"

Chima escupió al piso y se dio la vuelta. - "Vámonos."-Los otros dos lo siguieron.

Miyagi paso el brazo de Shinobu sobre su hombro cargándolo un poco. - "Ven, te ayudare."

Caminaron un poco y llegaron al callejón. Esta vez Miyagi le invitó a entrar. Entraron a una cocina y el mayor le ofreció una silla.

"¿Qué paso Miyagi-san?"-un chico vestido de mesero se acercó a ellos ofreciéndoles unas servilletas tras ver que el chico sangraba de la boca.

"Ya vez mi buena acción del día."-dijo riendo. - "Deje las bolsas en el parque, espero que sigan ahí."

El mesero asintió y salió por la puerta hacia el callejón. Miyagi lo dejo un momento y después regreso con un pequeño botiquín. - "Mañana se te va a hinchar."-dijo mientras le limpiaba el labio roto.

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto Shinobu finalmente. - "¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

El chico lagrimeaba un poco por el dolor físico y el emocional. Miyagi lo atendió en silencio mientras el chico lloraba. Cuando termino le ofreció un vaso con agua y un plato con comida. Shinobu comió con algo de dolor pero hambriento. Al terminar suspiro aliviado, toda la tensión había salido de su cuerpo.

"Me recuerdas un poco a mí."-dijo acariciando su cabeza. - "Sé que ahora ves tu vida llena de problemas, pero podrás salir adelante si confías en la gente a tu alrededor. Habla con tus padres, dales una oportunidad."

Shinobu asintió agradeciendo el gesto de cariño. Se quedó unos momentos en la cocina descansando viendo al mayor cocinar. El mesero había regresado con las bolsas y se las había dejado cerca. Otros meseros se acercaron hablando con él de distintas cosas captando la atención del chico. Era obvio que trabajaba ahí, algunos eran muy respetuosos con él y otros le hablaban con confianza.

"¿Trabajas aquí?"-preguntó Shinobu.

"Si pero también soy dueño del lugar."-sonrió dándole una tarjeta. - "El platillo que probaste la primera vez fue muy popular así que tendremos que probar otros."-le sonrió regresando su atención a la cocina.

La tarjeta que le dio era completamente negra con el nombre Libélula escrito con letras negras y en el fondo se podía ver la silueta del insecto color amarillo. Guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo observó con cuidad. Shinobu se sonrojo al verlo, el hombre se veía realmente atractivo cocinando. Además, se sentía cómodo a su lado y sentía que él lo entendía. Sacudió la cabeza, primero tenía que poner orden en su vida. Dio las gracias y regreso a su casa.

Sus padres estaban esperándolo y finalmente tuvieron una plática familiar. Sus padres trabajaban en la misma empresa y le habían dado un acenso a su padre convirtiéndolo en director de la empresa. Con este nuevo puesto surgieron más viajes en los que su madre también estaba involucrada así que se iban dejando al chico solo. Sin embargo él jamás pensó que ellos habían hecho todo esto por él. Siempre había creído que les importaba más tener dinero que él.

"Shinobu, hijo, todo lo que hacemos es pensando en ti. Eres nuestro único hijo y te amamos. Perdona si te hicimos sentir abandonado, debimos haber hablado contigo."-su madre lo abrazo llorando un poco.

"Ya estas por terminar la preparatoria y pensamos que podrías estar solo un tiempo."-su padre le hablo más tranquilo. - "Pero estuvo mal el pensar que entenderías las cosas sin explicártelo."

Después de la plática Shinobu entendió algunas cosas. Primero, había sido injusto con sus padres. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y por sus malos entendidos. Y ahora quería reivindicarse.

Al día siguiente fue a disculparse con el director y los demás maestros. Vio a su grupo pero estos lo ignoraron al pasar a un lado de él. Termino el año escolar y él tuvo que asistir a clases de verano y hacer tarea extra. Por las noches seguía visitando a Miyagi siendo su conejillo de indias en la cocina y empezó el nuevo año escolar.

Durante la primera semana tuvieron la plática sobre profesiones y decidió hablar con sus padres. Finalmente había algo que le atraía y quería dedicarse a eso.

"Quisiera ser chef."-les dijo firme.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"-pregunto su madre, preocupada ya que su hijo jamás había mostrado interés por la cocina.

"Muy seguro."-recordó la imagen de Miyagi cocinando sonriente.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo."-respondió su padre. - "Me gustaría que estudiaras otra cosa."

Shinobu se quedó callado y asintió. - "Muy bien estudiare administración."-su padre asintió. - "Pero también cocina."

"Hijo eso es algo…"

"Podré hacerlo, se los demostrare."

Al terminar la preparatoria las cosas cambiaron. Sus padres aun viajaban, pero ahora eran más cercanos y usualmente pasaban 1 día a la semana juntos. Decidió entrar a la universidad para estudiar administración mientras que buscaba cursos de cocina a los cuales inscribirse. Se dio cuenta que ya no podría visitar a Miyagi como antes así que decidió ir a hablar con él.

"Me parece maravilloso Shinobu-chin."-le dijo sonriente acariciando su cabeza.

"También voy a estudiar cocina pero por ahora será administración."-dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso de la cocina. Ese día era miércoles y había acompañado al mayor a hacer las compras.

"Perfecto, espero ver tu cambio."-le dijo sonriente.

Shinobu se sonrojo y por fin entendió, se sentía atraído por él. Por eso se había molestado al verlo hablando con otro hombre. A quien ya había visto un par de veces más en el bar. Al darse cuenta de este sentimiento sintió mucha emoción, pero aún no podía decirle nada. Miyagi esperaba verlo cambiado y él se lo demostraría.

.

.

.

Ahora tenemos a un Shinobu rebelde y un Miyagi despreocupado…creo que él sigue igual. Me atrajo la idea de escribir a un Shinobu con una historia diferente y como su vida cambiaba tras conocer a Miyagi. A quien aparentemente le atrajo ayudar al chicho al verse reflejado en él, ¿será solo eso? Miyagi suele ayudar a los demás, es una de sus cualidades que más me gusta. Aunque también se podría decir que es un chismoso, cosas que también es cierto x'D

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia se ubica en el pasado y la siguiente vez veremos cuál es su relación actual.

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Alis:** Usagi quiere ocultar sus sentimientos, pero siempre piensa en el chico~ fufufu En esta ocasión le toco a otra pareja pero ya veremos cómo siguen Misaki y Usagi. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos se quedaron callados sorprendidos por la acción del pintor. Tsumori rio un poco y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué sucede Usami-san?"

"Vamos retrasados"-dijo mientras soltaba su mano.

Asahina asintió junto con Aikawa. Tsumori sonrió disculpándose y se despidió de ellos moviendo la mano. Misaki suspiro pero no dijo nada. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Aikawa saco unas llaves.

"Tenemos varias propuestas sobre galerías que ver, dejamos _Apollo_ para el final para poder comparar con otras opciones. ¿está bien?"

"Me parece buena idea."-asintió Asahina."

"Bueno, ¿nos siguen? O también si gustan podemos ir en el mismo coche."-la chica presiono el botón para que la alarma del coche emitiera un pitido. Su auto era modesto, comparado con el deportivo de Usami, pero cabían todos perfectamente.

"Creo que es mejor ir juntos, iremos al mismo lugar y no tenemos pendientes el día de hoy."-Asahina tomo la carpeta de la chica ayudándole ya que intentaba abrir la cajuela para guardar un maletín.

Misaki y Usami se quedaron callados parados uno al lado del otro. Usami aún estaba molesto ¿Por qué dejaba que ese hombre lo tocara? Después de lo que había estado a punto de hacerle… ¿acaso significaba algo para Misaki?

Mientras que Misaki no quería ilusionarse. Uno pensaría que Usami estaba celoso, pero no era así. Eran amigos, solo amigos, compañeros de bebidas y no podía aspirar a más. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Usami se portaba así?

"Oigan… ¿nos acompañan?"-pregunto Aikawa sonriendo. Misaki se puso completamente rojo y Usami simplemente se movió.

"Vamos."-al pasar a su lado lo llamo y no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Aikawa estaba manejando mientras que Asahina iba en el asiento de copiloto así que Usami y Misaki iban en el asiento de atrás. Había un silencio incomodo entre ellos, pero sentían la cercanía del otro.

"¿Misaki-kun?"-escucho a la chica hablarle y voltear a verlo con el espejo retrovisor. - "¿Podrías decirnos las características de la primera galería?"

"Si claro."-el chico se sentó un poco más al centro, para que pudieran escucharlo bien. Su pierna derecha estaba demasiado cerca de la izquierda de Usami pero fingió no darle importancia. - "La primera galería se llama _Sora_ , tienen buen espacio, pero es la más alejada de todas. Por lo mismo ellos ofrecen bebidas y canapés, pero se salen por mucho del presupuesto."

Durante el trayecto el chico les iba hablando de las galerías a las que irían. Al llegar a cada una observaron el tamaño y la zona de exposición, algunas eran más pequeñas que otras. Usami no sabía qué hacía ahí. A él no le importaba donde se hiciera la exposición, pero últimamente Asahina quería involucrarlo en ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora que contaba con la presión de Isaka no había sido tan fácil negarse. Sin embargo, algo bueno había salido de esto, podía ver al chico en su ambiente laboral.

Al llegar al lugar, Misaki era quien hablaba con los responsables y hacia las preguntas adecuadas mientras que la mujer, Aikawa, simplemente sonreía orgullosa de su amigo. Gracias a ese día pudo darse cuenta todo lo que el chico había trabajado. Investigando sobre cada una de las galerías, analizando cual sería la mejor y comparando entre ellas.

Habían terminado de ver la cuarta opción y estaban subiendo al auto.

"No me gusto el arreglo de esta galería."-comentó Asahina mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

"En lo personal, a mí tampoco."-respondió Misaki. - "Sin embargo creo que la siguiente es la más adecuada. El espacio de exposición es bueno, tiene un estacionamiento amplio además de otro privado para evitar a la prensa. Incluye más servicios que otras galerías, pero piden dejar un anticipo mayor del que planeábamos."-volteo a ver a Usami y sonrió. - "Además mencionan que el bar _Libélula_ es el encargado de las bebidas y canapés."

Usami sonrió. Solía pensar que Miyagi era una persona despreocupada y algo entrometida, pero solía ser muy profesional en el trabajo. Además, él hacia el mejor Gin tonic que había probado.

"Esos es un plus."-dijo Usami atrayendo la atención de Asahina, quien se alegró de verlo demostrar un poco de interés.

"¿Dirección?"-dijo la chica encendiendo el auto.

Después de ver esa galería se dirigieron a _Apollo._ Una vez vistas todas las opciones acordaron en reunirse el viernes para decidirse. Al llegar al edificio ya eran las 7 pm.

"Usa…mi-san, ¿Qué tipo de canapés prefieres?"-pregunto el chico mientras bajaban del auto. - "Las galerías nos ofrecen de ambos, dulces y salados, pero me gustaría saber cuáles te gustan más para así elegirlos."

Usami se quedó pensativo. ¿También tenía que elegir ese tipo de cosas? Volteo hacia Asahina quien hablaba con la mujer sobre algo, ambos con sus agendas en las manos. Sonrió y paso su mano por el cabello del chico.

"Confío en ti para esa elección. Las galerías que vimos hoy fueron muy buenas, buen trabajo."

Vio como la sorpresa se abría paso en el rostro del chico y como lentamente su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo. Se acercó más a él sin darse cuenta y Misaki dio un paso hacia él y finalmente le sonrió.

"Muchas gracias Usagi-san."-volvió a acariciar su cabello sin despegar su mirada del chico.

"Muy bien entonces en eso quedamos."-Aikawa habló en voz alta sorprendiéndolos, Misaki dio un paso hacia atrás. - "Bueno Misaki-kun por el día de hoy es todo así que puedes irte. Mañana hablaremos sobre las galerías."

Misaki asintió, finalmente podría descansar un poco. La chica se despidió de ellos y entro al edificio. Escucharon el vibrar de un teléfono y Asahina contesto hablando con alguien.

"No… Apenas terminamos… en 20 minutos."-colgó sin despedirse y después volteo hacia ellos. - "Usami-san tengo que irme. Mañana me pondré en contacto contigo para discutir el día de hoy."-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

"¿Y bien?"-pregunto Usami unos minutos después.

"¿Eh?"-confundido Misaki volteo a verlo.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Al principio el chico no entendió hasta que finalmente reacciono por la hora. Sonrió y asintió diciendo que solamente iría a recoger su mochila y entro al edificio. Usami rio un poco y se recargo en su automóvil mientras encendía un cigarrillo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho las pisadas, pero al levantar la cara no vio a Misaki.

"Buen trabajo."-dijo Tsumori mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

"… igualmente."-respondió Usami serio, incluso algo molesto.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más Misaki apareció cargando su mochila. - "Listo…Usagi-san."-bajo la voz al ver al otro.

"¿A dónde vamos?"-preguntó el otro invitándose a lo que fueran a hacer.

Usami apretó el puño y saco un cenicero portátil para apagar su cigarrillo. Se alisto mentalmente para decirle que podía irse mucho a la…

"Usag…mi-san se ofreció a llevarme a mi departamento."-mintió Misaki sonriendo. - "Podríamos llevarte también, pero es en dirección contraria."

Usami pudo ver como se molestaba, pero se controló rápidamente. No pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. Tsumori negó con la cabeza.

"Oh ya veo. Tienes razón, además yo solo estoy a una parada de distancia."-respondió acercándose al chico. - "Nos vemos mañana."-desordeno su cabello y se despidió de ambos.

Usami se molestó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso quito el seguro de su auto y ambos subieron. Minutos después salían del estacionamiento. El principio del trayecto fue callado pero la curiosidad venció al mayor.

"¿Está bien que le hayas mentido así?"-pregunto volteando a verlo y después volteando hacia el camino de nuevo.

Misaki se puso rojo pero asintió. - "Sé que no te agrada mucho y…además, no nos hemos visto en un tiempo y…quería que estuviéramos los 2 solos. Bu-bueno es porque sé que no te agrada mucho hablar con otras personas y…bueno …"-el chico intentaba justificarse.

Usami asintió y el chico suspiro. Finalmente llegaron al departamento del mayor y estacionaron el coche en el espacio asignado. Caminaron un poco disfrutando del aire hasta que llegaron al bar. En la entrada Nowaki les sonrió y los acompaño a su mesa de siempre. Decidieron su pedido y recibieron unas bebidas de cortesía.

"Hazme un favor, no le digas a Miyagi que seremos sus clientes."-dijo Usami acercándose a él para hablarle en voz baja. - "Jamás nos dejara olvidarlo."

Misaki rio y asintió. - "¿Ya habías trabajado antes con él?"

Usami se acomodó en su asintió y dio un enorme suspiro. –"Hubo un tiempo en el cual no era el profesional barman que es ahora, y lo aprendí de una mala manera."

El mayor narro su experiencia, la cual básicamente decía que el hombre había puesto ebrios a la mayoría de los invitados con el primer trago. Su cena transcurrió normal, como si hubieran hecho lo mismo ayer. Misaki había estado nervioso, pero se alegraba que no fuera incómodo. Terminaron de comer y pagaron la cuenta. Al llegar a la salida les costó un poco separarse, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro hasta que Misaki dio un paso adelante.

"¿Y? ¿Estaba ahí hoy?"-pregunto con la voz baja.

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al pintor quien tardo un poco en reaccionar a quien se refería. Otra vez había olvidado buscarlo. - "No me fije."-respondió con la verdad.

Misaki sonrió triste. - "Al menos me alegra que no lo busques cuando estás conmigo."

"Misaki…"-dio un paso hacia él pero el chico dio otros hacia el lado.

"Bueno ya tengo que irme."-hizo un gesto con la mano y se dio la vuelta. - "Nos vemos mañana."

Usami sintió su corazón brincar. Quería decirle algo pero aún no sabía que, y no sería justo esperanzarlo con confusiones. - "Por supuesto."

Después de que el chico se fue entró de nuevo al bar, dio un vistazo rápido y salió igual de rápido. Camino hacia su edificio.

-.-

Al día siguiente se reunió con Asahina temprano. Compararon notas sobre las galerías pero aún no llegaron a un acuerdo. A la hora de la comida el otro hombre ordeno algo a domicilio mientras él rellenaba su cuarta taza. Tomó su celular de su habitación y vio que tenía un mensaje del chico. Al abrirlo vio la foto de un pequeño pan embarrado de queso crema con algo encima. _No me dijiste que tipo de canapés preferías._ Decía el título de la foto.

Usami sonrió y le contesto que confiaba en su juicio. Durante toda la tarde recibió diferentes fotos con preguntas, algunos lucían muy apetitosos mientras que otros estaba seguro que solo los había enviado para molestarlo.

"Entonces vendré de nuevo mañana, también hay que revisar las obras que serán exhibidas."-menciona Asahina mientras que el otro hombre estaba completamente distraído con el celular. - "¿Usami-san?"

"…Si, mañana."-fue lo único que dijo mientras tecleaba.

Asahina sonrió, definitivamente prefería que el pintor estuviera en esa actitud que de completa indiferencia. Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la cual sonreía debía agradecerlo. Se despidió y salió del departamento. Usami ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se fue hasta que levanto la cara del aparato.

" _Ya voy de salida, te veo en un rato."-_ decía el último mensaje del chico.

Rápidamente fue a arreglarse para salir y veinte minutos después estaba caminando hacia el bar. Ambos llegaron con un par de minutos de diferencia.

"Usagi-san eso que me pides no es posible."-dijo el chico sentándose, señalando su pedido al mesero.

"Tu dijiste que te dijera cuales eran mis preferencias."

"Si, pero tus preferencias son demasiado sofisticadas y sobrepasan el presupuesto por mucho."

"Bueno podrías hacerlos tú y así solo compraríamos los ingredientes."

"¡Estás loco! Tendría que hacerlos un día antes, pero debo concentrarme en otras cosas y no tengo el tiempo. Mejor piensa en otra cosa."

Sus pláticas volvían a parecer sin sentido pero ellos las disfrutaban. El día siguiente fue similar: durante el día cada uno reviso los pendientes para la exhibición y durante la noche cenaban juntos hablando de cualquier tema.

El jueves Usami despertó, inexplicablemente de buen humor. Al pasar frente a su caballete decidió que se sentía inspirado y sin saber cómo empezó a pintar. A veces le daban esos ataques artísticos, como muchos lo llamaban, y no se concentraba en otra cosa que no fuera la pintura. Extrañamente era la primera vez que usaba tantos tonos pasteles, solía preferir los más oscuros pero sus manos parecían moverse solas. Un par de horas después se alejó del lienzo para percibir la obra completa pero el aroma de comida atrajo la atención de su estómago quien rugió por alimento. Volteo a la cocina encontrando a Asahina desempacando la comida.

Usami camino hacia él y saco 2 platos para que ambos comieran. El otro le dejo servirse mientras caminaba para observar su obra en proceso. Era diferente que la mayoría de sus obras pero aún mantenía ese estilo que lo caracterizaba. Se podría decir que la pintura era cálida y atrayente.

"¿Es para la exposición?"-preguntó, deseando poder darle un reflector solo a ese lienzo hermoso.

"Aún no lo sé, solamente me dieron ganas de pintar esta mañana y ese es el resultado."-respondió Usami sacando unas bebidas del refrigerador.

"¿Lo terminaras a tiempo?"-pregunto regresando a la cocina.

Usami fijo su atención en la pintura y pensó en Misaki. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la razón detrás de esa pintura y asintió. Finalmente, su mente se había aclarado. - "Claro que sí."

Retomaron el tema de las galerías y finalmente se decidieron por una así que su junta termino. Asahina guardo sus cosas y salió del departamento. Aún era temprano así que decidió seguir con su pintura. Un par de horas después recibió un mensaje de Misaki disculpándose diciéndole que lo vería mañana.

Se sentía de bueno humor así que no le dijo nada y llamo al bar para pedir algo de cenar. Paso parte de la noche pintando, pero a media noche decidió detenerse, para estar listo para la junta de mañana. Al día siguiente Asahina paso por él.

-.-

Misaki organizaba las carpetas viéndolas por última vez. Había estado investigando las exhibiciones pasadas de Usaki y quería que esta fuera digna del artista. Una vez que vieron las galerías se dedicó a hacer una propuesta de la exhibición en cada una para mostrar cual sería la más adecuada. Incluso tenía una lista sobre posibles canapés, pero de esa aún no estaba segura, Usami no había sido de mucha ayuda que digamos. Rio un poco al recordar los mensajes que compartieron.

"¿Todo listo Takahashi?"-escucho la voz de Tsumori a su lado.

Misaki se sonrojo y asintió. - "Si, ya tengo todo listo."

"Usami-san fue algo brusco el otro día."-sobo su mano, la cual el pintor había apretado. - "¿Me pregunto por qué se habrá molestado tanto?"

"Ehm…"-Misaki se puso algo incómodo, eso era algo en lo cual no quería pensar.

"Casi como si estuviera celoso."-dijo Tsumori sentándose a su lado. El comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara pero no dijo nada más. - "Aunque probablemente también estaba molesto conmigo por lo de la otra noche."-Misaki volteo a verlo. - "Ya sabes, tal vez piensa que soy lo peor del mundo y cree que si no hubiera sido por él la otra noche hubiera terminado… diferente."-dijo algo avergonzado. Sin voltear a verlo.

Tsumori jamás se había disculpado con él así que creía que no le daba importancia a lo que había pasado. No podía decir nada en el trabajo pues no había sido en ese horario laboral y procuraba mantener una relación de compañeros de trabajo con él, pero aun así no se sentía cómodo a su lado. Pero debía soportarlo, trabajaban juntos después de todo.

Misaki asintió. La noche pasada Usami le había dicho que no entendía cómo podía seguir trabajando con él. Lo que Tsumori le decía parecía cierto. Una parte de él quería pensar que era por celos, que sentía algo por él. Pero sabía bien que el hombre aun esperaba a Takahiro en el bar. Se desanimó un poco y suspiro. No podía controlar sus sentimientos y una parte de él no quería hacerlo. Sabía que al final él era quien sufriría más. Por la ventana pudo ver a Usami aparecer en la entrada del edificio. Pero no le importaba sufrir.

-.-

Terminaron decidiéndose por la galería que Misaki había propuesto, su nombre era _Āto_ _*._ Misaki había hecho una propuesta para el arreglo de la exhibición y él y Asahina lo revisaban mientras Usami bostezaba un poco.

"¿Café?"-pregunto Aikawa ofreciéndole una taza la cual acepto. Dejo la taza frente a él y se sentó a su lado, ambos viendo a los otros dos hablar. Había silencio entre ellos, pero no era incómodo. - "Misaki-kun es un bueno chico, ¿verdad?"-dijo la mujer mientras veía al joven.

Usami asintió. Era trabajador, dedicado. Incluso sabía que era atractivo y se preocupaba por los demás. Lo único que le molestaba del chico es que era demasiado inocente. Necesitaba estar más a la defensiva y ver que no todos eran buenos por naturaleza.

"Ahm… ¿Usami-san? Disculpe si me entremeto un poco pero... ¿Cuál es su relación con Misaki?"-preguntó sentándose más cerca de él. Notó que el hombre se cruzaba de brazos negándose a hablar. - "Solo pregunto porque… lo conozco desde hace tiempo y sus padres me pidieron que lo cuidara mucho."

Usami no quería hablar con ella, pero en una ocasión Misaki le había dicho que solía ser muy terca y no lo dejaría en paz hasta tener la información que quería. Y tal vez hablando en voz alta podría asegurarse de lo que sentía. - "Por ahora solo somos amigos."-dijo dándole un trago a su bebida, notando que aún no la preparaba a su gusto.

"¿Por ahora?"-dijo la chica acercando su silla.

Esos brillos en sus ojos… ¿no eran una ilusión? - "Me refiero a que no se en un futuro que será de la relación."-había hablado demasiado.

"¿Relación?"-la chica sonreía cada vez más grande sin poder controlar la emoción en su voz.

"¡Aikawa-san!"-Misaki llegó a su rescate jalando su silla para alejarla de él. - "No sé qué estás haciendo, pero deja de hacerlo."

"Dios Misaki-kun solamente estaba asegurando algo para ti."-respondió ella cruzándose de brazos. Usami, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrojo. - "Oh vaya, parece que mi trabajo está hecho."-la mujer rio quedo y se levantó.

Misaki volteo hacia Usami notando su rubor en sus mejillas. - "Lo siento mucho Usagi-san, Aikawa-san puede ser un poco molesta."

"¡Oye!"-reclamo la mujer.

Usami simplemente asintió ajustando el cuello de su camisa. La junta termino y ya tenían la mayoría de las cosas listas; el lugar, las obras, la prensa. Todo estaba listo para el sábado de la siguiente semana. Con excepción de los canapés. Usami dijo que el hablaría con Miyagi sobre los canapés y Misaki se ofreció a ayudarlo. Ese fin de semana decidieron no verse. Usami quería concentrarse en terminar la pintura que había comenzado y Misaki quería descansar un poco de la semana pesada que tuvieron.

El lunes por la tarde tuvieron una cita en _Libélula_ para acordar que canapés darían en la fiesta. No tuvieron gran problema ya que Miyagi conocía el gusto del mayor así que pudieron decidirse rápidamente. El barman les preparo una muestra de los canapés y quedaron satisfechos con eso. Esa semana fue igual de caótica para Misaki. Si bien el lugar estaba listo y todo lo demás controlado surgían alguno que otro imprevisto y tenían que hacerse cargo de eso.

Durante esa semana tampoco pudieron cenar juntos y Usami dejo de ir a _Libélula_ , incluso le dijo a Miyagi que no necesitaba el reporte diario sobre Takahiro. El jueves tuvieron una pequeña simulación de cómo sería el día y el viernes terminaron con los pendientes. Esa noche Misaki llegó a _Libélula_ listo para tomar y descansar. El bar no había cerrado sus puertas pero Miyagi no estaba, ni Nowaki y otro par de meseros. Probablemente estarían dejando todo listo para mañana.

Usami veía como el chico terminaba su segundo vaso casi de un trago y pedía otro. Sonrió algo preocupado, pero quería dejar que el chico se des estresara un poco. Finalmente, su comida llego y después de cenar pidieron vino.

"Por fin mañana será la apertura de la exposición."-dijo Misaki mientras comenzaba a relajarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará la exposición?"-pregunto Usami mientras pedía otra copa para ambos.

"Aún no estoy seguro, pero creo que será un mes, Isaka-san se encarga de eso."-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

"Debo admitir que fue bueno haberte visto trabajar Misaki."-dijo Usami mientras levantaba su copa hacia él. - "Me sorprendiste."

Misaki se puso rojo, pero le sonrió agradeciéndole. - "Gracias Usagi-san, solo hice mi trabajo."

"Oh y veo que no fue tan fácil no llamarme Usagi durante ese tiempo."

El chico se puso más rojo aun y alzo la voz. - "No quería darle más información a Aikawa-san. Si sabía que te llamaba con un apodo pensaría que nuestra relación es más profunda y no me dejaría en paz…aunque bueno, cada que puede me hace preguntas vergonzosas."

"¿Y qué tipo de relación tenemos?"-pregunto el mayor llevando la copa a sus labios.

Misaki volteo a verlo algo molesto pero sus miradas se cruzaron. Usami jamás desvió la vista de él poniéndolo nervioso y evito su mirada cuando el mesero llegó. Dejo una botella con un moño diciendo que Miyagi se las había mandado. Usami pidió que le cargaran la cuenta y el mesero se fue.

"Bueno supongo que ya es hora de irnos."-dijo Misaki levantándose.

"Nunca se rechaza un regalo Misaki."-dijo el mayor terminando su copa. - "Pero prefiero tomar esto en mi departamento, podemos preparar algo de comida para el vino."

"Con podemos te refieres a que yo lo haga."-dijo el chico algo molesto.

Usami no lo negó, simplemente lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia la salida. Una vez en la calle su agarre se volvió más suave mientras caminaban hacia el departamento del mayor. Misaki quiso jalar su brazo para soltarse, pero el otro no lo dejo y siguieron así hasta que entraron al departamento. Una vez adentro Usami saco una bandeja con carnes frías del refrigerador y las puso en la mesa.

"Parece que ya estabas listo."-dijo el chico mientras caminaba a la pequeña sala quitándose su chamarra. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?

"Esperaba poder hablar a solas contigo."-encontró 2 copas y las trajo junto con el vino. Dejo las copas en la mesa y ambos se sentaron en el mismo sillón.

"¿Ah sí?"-el nerviosismo creció un poco. - " _Tranquilo, tal vez solo quiere hablar de trabajo o… algo así."-_ pensó dándose ánimos mentalmente.

"Esta semana no fui a _Libélula_ porque sabía que la persona a la cual esperaba no iba a llegar."

Misaki se molestó un poco. Quería hablar de Takahiro. Sintió la tristeza en todo su cuerpo, pero no debía de mostrarlo. Cuando su copa estuvo servida se la tomo sin poder esconder su enojo. –"Ya veo."

Usami rio un poco. - "No tienes por que molestarte Misaki."

"¡No estoy molesto!"-respondió casi gritando y se dio cuenta de su actitud. - "Es que… no creo que sea bueno para ti que esperes a alguien tanto tiempo."-dijo bajando la voz.

"Lo sé."-dijo Usami sirviendo su copa y tomando el vino.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. Misaki se sentía muy incómodo. Hablar de Takahiro era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento, menos estando tan cerca de Usami. Pero debía aprender a aceptar la realidad. Incluso Tsumori le había hecho ver que no eran celos y él lo sabía, pero era difícil convencer a su corazón.

"Pero en esta ocasión no esperaba a Takahiro."-dijo Usami tras terminar su copa. La dejo en la mesa y volteo a verlo. - "Esta vez te esperaba a ti Misaki."

El chico estuvo a punto de tirar la copa sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas. Usami se acercó a él y le quito la copa poniéndola a un lado de la suya. - "A…a… ¿a mí?"-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

"Hace tiempo que te esperaba a ti, pero no me había dado cuenta."

El mayor se acercaba a él e inconscientemente Misaki empezaba a retroceder hasta que choco con el brazo del sillón, ya no podía escapar. Desvió su mirada buscando algún lugar a donde correr, pero sintió como el otro lo tomaba del mentón obligándolo a enfrentarlo.

Usami paseo su mirada por el rostro del chico deteniéndose en sus labios. Misaki estaba recargado boca arriba en el sillón mientras que el otro estaba prácticamente encima de él deteniéndose con una mano en el brazo del sillón. Poco a poco Usami se inclinó hacia él, primero beso su frente aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Misaki tembló al sentir sus labios sobre él, pero no se movió. Tomando eso como una invitación Usami prosiguió. Paso su aliento en la oreja del chico notando como temblaba y gemía.

"¡Ah! …Usagi-san… ¡ha!"

Usami sonrió y se alejó un poco de él para verlo a la cara. Misaki trago en seco fijando la mirada en sus labios. Sin darse cuenta en que momento esos labios estaban encima de los suyos y la lengua del mayor pedía permiso para entrar en su boca y él lo concedió.

.

.

.

Finalmente…. ¡Finalmente! Usami se da cuenta de lo que siente por Misaki. En mi opinión se tardó bastante pero bueno, nada que un poco de celos no puedan arreglar. La exhibición está cerca pero parece ser que eso no les interesa por ahora jeje~

Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y de verdad me gusto, espero que también les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 _*_ Busque el nombre sobre como se dice Arte en japonés. Me topé con un par de palabras las cuales son Geijutsu o Bijutsu que significan arte y bellas artes. Sin embargo Āto es tomado de la palabra Art que en ingles significa arte. Me gusto más esta así que preferí dejarla.


	9. Chapter 9

ADV. Este capítulo contiene Lemon.

.

Una parte de él le decía que se detuvieran, que esto solo le causaría más daño, pero la voz fue desapareciendo al sentir las caricias del otro sobre su cuerpo. Un brazo comenzó a recorrer su pecho mientras el otro aún lo tenía arrinconado en el brazo del sillón. De cualquier manera, no quería escapar.

"Usagi…san."-gimió mientras su boca quedo libre para demandar aire.

Usami no dijo nada simplemente siguió besando su cuello mientras con la otra mano alzaba su ropa queriendo tocar su cuerpo. Los dedos del mayor eran fríos al contacto causándole un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y erizo su piel. Tímidamente, pero decidido, Misaki tomo la corbata que colgaba del cuello frente a él y la jalo deshaciendo el nudo. Usami sonrió de lado, encantado por ver que ambos tenían la misma idea, y siguió con su tarea. Misaki disfrutaba de las caricias hasta que repentinamente sintió las manos del otro en sus pantalones desabrochándolos. ¿De verdad quería esto? ¿Estaba bien?

Usami se alejó del cuerpo del chico para quitarse la ropa, aventó la corbata y desabrocho su camisa. Llevo sus manos a sus pantalones y sintió movimiento debajo de él. Misaki se había puesto de espaldas a él e intentaba levantarse del sillón. Rápidamente puso su mano en el brazo del sillón y se recargo sobre él.

"¿A dónde vas?"-pregunto, su voz sonó ronca por el deseo.

Sintió al chico estremecerse y temblar un poco. No le dio oportunidad de responder si no que empezó a lamer su cuello mientras levantaba su ropa.

" _Esto…esto está mal, yo…solo soy un sustituto…solo quiere olvidar a Takahiro…"_ -la mente de Misaki hablaba a mil por hora diciéndole que se detuviera, que podría arrepentirse de esto.

Abrió los ojos y vio que al fondo del cuarto estaba el cuadro por fin terminado del bar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer a Takahiro en el centro. Su cuerpo tembló asustado, queriendo huir de ese momento. Pero…pero…Takahiro ya no estaba, hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido. Y él estaba ahí en esos momentos. El alcohol empezó a hacer efecto apelando a esta decisión. Así que decidió aprovechar el momento.

Usami noto el cambio en el cuerpo del chico así que se volvió más exigente con sus caricias. El brazo izquierdo del mayor empezó a viajar desde el inicio de sus pantorrillas hasta los muslos. El chico se recargo moviendo su cuerpo contra él. La otra mano acariciaba su cuello y bajaba hasta sus brazos. Ambas manos se encontraron en su cintura recorriendo la prenda con la yema de los dedos.

"¡Ah!"-gimió el chico al sentir el aliento del mayor chocar contra su hombro.

Inclinándose Usami beso el hombro del chico mientras que sus manos bajaban el pantalón y la ropa interior. Por un momento la cordura quiso hacerse presente de nuevo en la mente de Misaki, pero fue acallada cuando sintió la mano del mayor en su muslo interno. Detrás de él sentía que el mayor estaba igual de excitado que él.

"Misaki."-su voz ronca lo estremeció.

Usami tomo el mentón del chico y sonrío para después atraerlo y besarlo de nuevo. Antes de decidirse que hacer pudo sentir la mano del mayor en su miembro. Dio un brinco de sorpresa y se recargo contra la espalda de Usami.

"¡Usagi-san!"-casi grito al sentirlo acariciarlo.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto."-confeso Usami acariciando el pecho del menor.

Misaki asintió, coincidiendo con él. Desde hace tiempo cada vez que lo veía podía imaginarse las manos del mayor recorrerlo como lo hacían ahora. Ahora que podía sentirlo en la realidad no se comparaba en nada.

"Hum… ¡haaa!"-gimió de nuevo el chico cerrando los ojos.

Usami se concentró en el cuerpo moviendo sus manos por todos lados y dejando un camino de besos y mordiscos en su cuello. De repente lo vio con la mirada fija y volteo hacia donde veía. Aquel cuadro que tanto lo había atormentado y que al final lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, la mirada del chico le decía que estaba pensando en otra cosa. Beso su hombro y puso su mano apretando una de sus nalgas.

"No pienses en eso en estos momentos Misaki, piensa en mí."- mordió el cuello del chico atrayendo su atención.

"Usa-¡Aaah!"-el gemido detuvo el llamado del nombre al sentir el movimiento de su mano ser más rápido. Además, aquella mano acariciando su trasero lo atormentaba de una manera deliciosa.

Podía sentir el miembro del mayor recargarse contra una de sus piernas. De repente el movimiento y el placer comenzaron a inundarlo; sentía las caricias del mayor sobre su cuerpo, su mano acariciarlo sin cesar y sintió la mano sobre su trasero adentrarse más en él.

"¿Usa…Usagi-san que?"

"Solamente disfruta."

Usami lo beso de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar la entrada del chico. Por inercia él quiso alejarse, pero la mano entre sus piernas se lo impidió. El movimiento de ambos lados comenzó a marearlo y sentía como el placer lo llenaba por completo.

"¡Hn!...Aaamh…"

Usami se movía al mismo ritmo que él, su aliento chocaba contra su cuello. Él también estaba demasiado estimulado, pero se concentraba en su cuerpo.

"Um…Misaki."

Aquella voz ronca contra su cuerpo fue suficiente para invitarlo a dejarse llevar por el placer. Arqueándose de nuevo contra el pecho del mayor dejo que los movimientos los llevaran hasta el orgasmo gimiendo. Su cuerpo temblaba, podía sentir algo caliente escurrir por sus piernas, pero poco le importaba. Comenzó a sentirse realmente cansado y antes de que se diera cuenta cayó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-

El ruido del aparato lo molestaba. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, aun quería descansar, pero el aparato sonaba muy cerca de él. De repente sintió un peso a su lado y como el aparato dejaba de sonar para después escuchar una voz.

"Más vale que sea importante…Si, está bien."-la voz sonaba cercana pero no lograba ubicar de quien era. - "Misaki, te llaman."

Alguien lo llamo y noto como lo movían un poco. Abrió los ojos tomando el aparato que le ofrecían. Su mirada se fue enfocando hasta darse cuenta en donde estaba: recostado entre los brazos del mayor en su cama, ambos completamente desnudos. Sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas llevándose una mano a la boca cubriéndola para ahogar el grito que quería dar. Se sentó en el colchón para observar todo a su alrededor y tratar de recordar que había pasado. A su lado Usami volvió a acomodarse dentro de las sabanas de la cama y jalo la cintura del chico para recargarse en él. Escucho la voz de una mujer en el celular, que por fin había reconocido como suyo, y acerco el aparato a su oído.

"Más te vale que la historia sea realmente jugosa."-Aikawa sonreía, obviamente sabía que estaba sonriendo en estos momentos. - "Pero ya me la contaras en otro momento, tienes 20 minutos para llegar."

Misaki respiro para calmarse y trago antes de hablar intentando acomodar sus pensamientos. - "¿Llegar a dónde?"

Por el otro lado de la línea reino el silencio hasta que la chica suspiro. - "Misaki-kun no tengo tiempo de jueguitos, si queremos estar listos antes de la inauguración te espero en 20 minutos. Y no tardes."-colgó sin despedirse.

Pasaron unos minutos y Misaki aún no reaccionaba hasta que su cerebro termino de hacer las ultimas conexiones. - "¡Mierda, la inauguración!"

Se levantó de golpe causando que Usami se golpeara contra el colchón y él se pegó con la cama.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó el mayor con molestia en la voz.

"Tengo que irme, la inauguración."-paso su vista por la recamara encontrando su ropa y sus boxers. Completamente rojo comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Usami se movió sentándose en la cama y tomando su celular de la mesa de noche. Él también tenía un mensaje con respecto al evento de esa tarde. Sin embargo, aún era demasiado temprano para empezar a preocuparse por eso.

"Aún falta mucho."-se quejó dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

"Tengo que revisar que dejen las cosas a tiempo, hay que revisar que la prensa esté lista para la conferencia."-abrochó su pantalón y recogió sus cosas. - "Espero que no llegues tarde."-dijo volteando a verlo.

Su sonrojo apareció de inmediato. Usami estaba desnudo, la colcha le tapaba gran parte de su miembro y él podía verlo. Su cabello alborotado y los labios algo hinchados. El mayor sonrió de lado y volvió a sentarse, paso su mano por su pecho observando como los ojos del chico las seguían.

El celular vibro de nuevo atrayendo la atención de Misaki. Volteo a la pantalla regresando a la realidad. - "Yo…me voy."

Corrió a la salida antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo. Usami bufo, aun no quería levantarse. Podía sentir el calor del chico aun en el colchón. Su celular vibro de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-

Misaki corrió hacia la oficina, no tuvo tiempo de ir a su departamento a arreglarse. Aikawa lo esperaba, sin esconder la sonrisa burlona de su cara. La mañana estuvo realmente ocupada. Verificando que nada faltara, que las cosas estuvieran en su lugar y haciendo llamadas para reemplazar cosas faltantes.

A la hora de la comida Aikawa le dijo que se fuera a comer y no regresara hasta estar aseado y listo para la inauguración. Paso a comprar comida rápida y subió al tren hacia su departamento. El recorrido era de 20 minutos así que su mente finalmente estaba libre para reflexionar lo que había pasado.

" _Usagi-san y yo… Usagi-san y yo…"-_ pensó mientras sus mejillas volvían a tornarse rojas. Durante la mañana tuvo visiones de la noche anterior así que pudo hacerse una idea de lo que habían hecho. Incluso si cerraba sus ojos podía sentir el calor del otro, el aliento golpear contra su cuello.

El sonido del anunció interrumpió sus pensamientos. Bajo del metro y camino hacia su departamento. Mientras comía encendió su computadora para revisar algunas cosas, mandar correos y algunas otras cosas. Al terminar dejó los platos sucios en el fregadero y fue a bañarse. Una vez listo se puso su traje y peino su cabello con un poco de gel hacia atrás. Su celular sonó de nuevo y tomando sus cosas salió del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-

Usami ya se había levantado. Estaba ansioso y hasta un poco nervioso. No por la inauguración en sí, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Sino por el chico. Aun sentía su presencia y eso le encantaba. Ya quería verlo y llevarlo de nuevo a su departamento. Sonreía mientras anudaba su corbata frente al espejo.

"Todo listo Usami-san, el auto nos espera afuera. Tendremos una pequeña entrevista previa al evento."- Asahina entro a la habitación con una carpeta en las manos. Asintió al ver al atuendo del hombre y reviso su celular. - "Aikawa-san dice que la prensa esta comenzando a llegar así que será mejor irnos."

Usami asintió. Ambos salieron del edificio y subieron a un automóvil negro que los esperaba afuera. El trayecto al lugar fue tranquilo y silencioso, pero conforme se iban acercando aparecieron fotógrafos. Cuando bajaron del coche saludaron a algunos de ellos y entraron rápido al lugar. Aikawa los espero y los llevo a la sala de espera.

"Todo esta listo, comenzaremos en una hora. En la sala de al lado los esperan del canal para la entrevista. Le avisare al chico que ya están aquí."- tras recibir afirmación de Asahina se despidió de ellos.

Usami buscó con la mirada, pero no vio al chico por ningún lugar. Entro a la sala mientras el otro hombre iba al cuarto siguiente. Camino por la habitación y se sentó en el sillón. Frente a él en la mesa estaba un vaso con una bebida preparada, su favorita. Sonrió y la probo, ese Miyagi si que tenía la mano pesada, estaba demasiado cargada.

"¿Listo Usami-san?"-preguntó Asahina en la puerta.

Usami asintió y se levantó llevándose la bebida consigo.

-.-.-.-.-

Misaki salió de la sala de sistemas tras revisar que no hubiera alguna falla técnica. Tsumori lo esperaba afuera mientras recibía 2 vasos de un mesero que le sonrió.

"Muy bien, eso era lo último que teníamos pendiente."-le ofreció al chico la bebida y este la acepto. - "Ahora solo queda esperar."

"Parece ser que no tendremos ningún problema."-dijo Misaki.

Caminaron hacia la sala de exhibición donde Aikawa terminaba de dar algunas instrucciones al resto del equipo. En el bar vio a Miyagi haciendo lo mismo con los meseros. Todos estaban listos. Conforme se acercará la hora Usami, Asahina y Aikawa recibirían a la prensa frente a la obra principal y ahí darían una bienvenida y corte de listón. Él, Tsumori y los demás tendrían que estar al pendiente de invitados importantes y prensa. Conforme avanzará la noche se esperaba que Usami posará con sus obras y hablará con algunos periodistas dando breves entrevistas.

Misaki se reprimió mentalmente. Tenía que enfocarse en el público y no solo en Usami.

"¿Tu sabes?"- escucho a su compañero preguntarle.

"¿Eh?"-volteo a verlo sonrojado. - "Disculpa, estoy un poco distraído."

"No te preocupes. Te decía que quien sabe que tipo de cosas haga Usami-san antes de una exposición."-dijo probando su bebida.

"Ah sí, los artistas suelen ser un poco extravagantes."-dijo recordando a un cliente anterior.

"¿Recuerdas el último? Tuvieron que traerlo del aeropuerto porque tuvo un viaje espontaneo a Corea."

El chico recordó la angustia de esos días anteriores: el artista no aparecía, su representante pedía disculpas mientras gritaba por el teléfono, al lugar llegaron cosas de último minuto que pidieron sin consultar, un desastre total.

"Bueno pero antes de eso no tuvimos tantos problemas."-recordó otra exhibición más tranquila.

"Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero Megumi-sensei estaba completamente borracha."-Tsumori río

"¿¡De verdad!?"

Mientras ellos siguieron hablando la gente comenzó a prepararse. Los meseros revisaron su uniforme y prepararon algunas copas de vino para el brindis. Sus compañeros se acercaron a las puertas y Aikawa apareció acompañada de Usami y Asahina.

"Muy bien chicos todos listos, estamos a minutos de abrir las puertas."-la mujer les aviso sonriente.

Usami volteo a verlos a todos sonriente y al toparse con Misaki le cerro el ojo. El chico se sonrojo y esto no paso desapercibido por su compañero. Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron. En orden, los periodistas se dirigieron al fondo donde cortarían el listón seguidos por los demás invitados. La mujer les dio la bienvenida a nombre de su director, quien no pudo acudir, y le cedió la palabra a Usami.

Estaban frente al público delante de un lienzo cubierto con una manta blanca. Detrás de ellos, 2 mujeres sostenían un listón rojizo y una de ellas tenía unas tijeras ridículamente grandes.

"Muchas gracias y bienvenidos a esta exposición. No suelo dar discursos largos así que solamente les diré que en esta colección se encuentra una obra muy querida para mi y espero que sea de su agrado."

De inmediato Misaki identifico aquella pintura del bar que tan bien conocía. El dueño de la galería dijo algunas palabras y tras posar para algunas fotos el listón fue cortado. Se encendió la luz sobre el lienzo y este fue descubierto. Ahí estaba aquel cuadro que tan bien conocía: Miyagi en la barra, algunos rostros borrosos en el bar y en el centro el hombre con anteojos viendo hacia al frente. Cada detalle del hombre estaba visible y le lleno un sentimiento de tristeza. Recordó la noche anterior, probablemente Usami quiso usarlo como remplazo del otro hombre.

"¿Takahashi?"- el hombre a su lado puso su mano en su hombro. - "¿estás bien?"

"Eh yo… iré a revisar el vino para brindar."

Misaki se dio la vuelta limpiando una lagrima que bajo por su mejilla. Tantas emociones en un solo día iban a dejarlo exhausto.

Los meseros tenían las bandejas listas y cuando la mujer lo indico repartieron las bebidas entre los invitados. Brindaron, aplaudieron, se tomaron fotos con el pintor y los invitados comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. Los meseros se habían acomodado estratégicamente para ofrecer canapés y más bebidas mientras el público observaba fascinado las pinturas.

"Misaki-kun."-uno de sus compañeros lo llamó. - "Necesito que revises esto."-traía un par de hojas que necesitaban revisión.

Mientras él se entretenía con otras cosas Usami viajaba entre las pinturas con algunas personas haciéndole preguntas y otras felicitándolo. Tsumori también atendía a unos invitados y Aikawa hablaba por teléfono.

Un par de horas después el flujo de personas bajo. Usami hablaba con un colega, la mayoría de la prensa ya estaba terminando de tomar fotografías y el ambiente estaba más tranquilo. Misaki comenzó a dar una vuelta por la exposición. Observaba fascinado cada pintura, después de todo era uno de sus artistas favoritos.

"Hermosas, ¿verdad?"- Asahina llegó a su lado sonriéndole. –"Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, el ambiente de la inauguración me gustó mucho."

"Muchas gracias, pero solamente hice mi trabajo."-contesto algo avergonzado.

Caminaron a la siguiente pintura y el chico se sintió completamente atraído al lienzo. Algo en esa pintura lo llamaba, no podía quitar su mirada del cuadro. Tampoco recordaba haber visto esa pintura en el departamento.

"Esta es nueva, la termino justo a tiempo."

Misaki observo la pintura. En el fondo había diferentes tipos de árboles y flores, muchos colores adornaban el lienzo. En la parte de enfrente estaba una silla con un saco colgado en la espalda y un maletín recostado al lado. Volvió a pasar su vista por las flores observando los detalles, pero…volvió a ver la silla. El saco era de color azul oscuro y ese maletín se parecía al que usaba Usami de vez en cuando. Finalmente volteo a ver el nombre de la pintura y se quedó estático…

Asahina sonrió y se puso de espaldas para darle un momento. La pintura tenía de titulo su nombre. Sintió un par de lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y rápidamente se limpió. Se dio la vuelta buscando al pintor con la mirada y lo vio sonreírle. Misaki no sabía qué hacer, miles de preguntas inundaban su mente.

"Misaki-kun."-alguien lo llamo y al voltear se dio cuenta que era Nowaki quien le hablaba. - "Disculpa, pero necesito verificar unas cosas contigo."

"Ehm yo…"-Asahina les sonrió y apretó el hombro del chico para después alejarse. - "S-s-si claro, vamos."

El mesero lo llevo a un pasillo cerca de la cocina y le ofreció un vaso con agua. - "Miyagi-san me dijo que te diera una excusa para descansar un poco."

Ni siquiera se había fijado que el mayor había observado todo. Tomo el vaso y le agradeció. Decidieron quedarse ahí unos minutos. No podía derrumbarse ahora, estaba trabajando. Cuando terminara todo podría hablar con el mayor. Por ahora tenía que concentrarse.

-.-.-.-.-

"Dame otra."-dijo la mujer dejando el vaso vacío en la barra. Miyagi rio y le relleno el vaso. - "Brindemos por el éxito de la inauguración."

Finalmente había terminado el evento. Por ahora, mientras los meseros terminaban de recoger, los demás celebraban. Aikawa ya llevaba varios brindis sola, pero parecía que finalmente los demás empezaban a contagiarse de su alegría. Finalmente, sus compañeros de trabajo, el contacto del salón y Usami junto con Asahina se acercaron recibiendo una copa para brindar.

"Propongo un brindis."-dijo arrastrando las palabras. - "Por Usami-san y por Misaki-kun, quien se esforzó mucho para que todo estuviera maravilloso."

Diciendo esto se acercó a ambos y los empujo al centro del semi círculo que se había formado. Misaki se sonrojo un poco y Usami le sonrió sin despegar la vista de él. Tras el brindis aparecieron más copas, cortesía del barman a quien le gustaba poner a la gente en _ambiente._ Finalmente, la bebida se acabó, pero ella quería seguir tomando. Y había decidido que Misaki sería su compañero de bebidas. Los demás había decidido que ya había sido suficiente para ellos así que solamente quedaban ellos 4.

"Anda Misaki-kun, la noche es joven."-decía jalándolo del brazo.

"No, ya no es tan joven senpai."-contesto intentando mantener el balance.

"¡¿Me dijiste vieja?!"

Usami se acercó a ellos. Su plan de fugarse con el chico en cuanto la fiesta terminara acababan de ser eclipsado. La mujer volteo hacía él y le sonrío. Abrazo al chico y beso su mejilla.

"De verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti Misaki-kun, fue un evento maravilloso. Es hora de que me vaya."

"¿Qué? Pero, no puedo dejarte ir sola."-el chico se sorprendió del cambio de la mujer.

"No te preocupes, yo la llevaré."-Asahina apareció acercándose a la mujer. La chica asintió acercándose a él.

"Te veo el lunes Misaki-kun. Usami-san te lo encargo mucho."-les envió un beso a ambos y se recargo en el hombre mientras se iban.

Misaki finalmente se percató que el mayor estaba detrás de él. Usami sonrío, comenzaba a agradarle la mujer. Se acerco a Misaki y tomo las bolsas que estaba cargando. - "Yo te llevare."

"Ah…este…yo…"-las preguntas comenzaban a formarse en su mente de nuevo. No estaba listo para irse sin aclarar todas esas dudas.

"Iremos a mi departamento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar."-le sonrió y acaricio su cabello. Misaki se sonrojo de nuevo y asintió.

El camino al departamento fue callado, ambos concentrados en sus pensamientos. Finalmente llegaron al edificio. Una vez dentro se sentaron en la sala. Usami sirvió una jarra de agua pura y la llevo a la mesa junto con 2 vasos.

"Esta vez no quiero que el alcohol se interponga, quiero ser claro contigo."

Misaki asintió. Temblaba un poco de nervios. Una parte de él le decía que corriera, que lo mejor sería dejar esa aclaración para otro momento. Pero ya no podía soportar el estar confundido.

"Viste el cuadro."-dijo Usami sentándose a su lado. El chico asintió y volvió a sonrojarse. - "¿Sabes qué significa?"-preguntó, pero Misaki simplemente negó con la cabeza. El mayor se acercó de nuevo a él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. - "Significa que te quiero Misaki, estoy enamorado de ti."

"U-Usagi-san yo…"-tenía un nudo en la boca. Algunas de sus dudas se aclararon, pero la mayor de todas aun lo atormentaba. - "Pero… ¿y Takahiro?"

"¿Qué tiene él?"-pregunto Usami sorprendido. En los últimos días había olvidado por completo al otro hombre.

"Cómo que ¿qué tiene?"-el chico finalmente exploto. -"Siempre has estado esperándolo, incluso lo pintaste en esa pintura y yo pensé…pensé que tú me habías usado como un cuerpo sustituto de él. No sabía que pensar, ya sabía lo que sentía por ti, pero siempre lo recordaba."-lloraba un poco, su mente daba vueltas y se sentía un poco mareado.

"A ver, tranquilo."-Usami lo atrajo para abrazarlo. - "¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres el sustituto de alguien Misaki? jamás serás el sustituto de nadie, mírame, te lo prometo."-tomo el rostro del menor para que lo viera a la cara. - "Quise mucho a Takahiro, lo amé mucho. Pero…él se fue… se fue y no pienso esperarlo más. Debo de pensar en mí y te quiero conmigo Misaki."

Los ojitos del chico brillaban llenos de emoción, Usami acariciaba su mejilla terminando de calmarlo. Las lágrimas finalmente dejaban de caer y Misaki comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

"¿Me crees?"-preguntó Usami aun con el rostro del menor entre sus manos. Este asintió terminando de limpiar sus últimas lagrimas. - "Ahora… ¿qué fue eso de que ya sabías lo que sentías por mí?"

De nuevo el sonrojo apareció en el rostro del menor. Él había sido honesto, le había aclarado sus dudas, debía hacer lo mismo. Volteo hacía él, pero sus labios le impidieron hablar. Usami lo acerco más mientras acariciaba su espalda. Misaki apretó sus manos contra su ropa devolviéndole el beso. La lengua del mayor le pidió entrar y este le dio acceso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron. Usami paso su mano dentro de la ropa del menor acariciando su piel. Misaki jadeo entre besos y finalmente su mente reacciono.

"E-espera Usagi-san."-intentaba controlarse. - "Aun no te he contestado."

"Después de ese beso no creo que sea necesario que lo hagas."-sonrió Usami robándole otro beso. - "Pero está bien, ¿Qué dices Misaki?"-su mano empezó a formar círculos en su espalda.

"Yo…yo…yo también te quiero Usagi-san."-dijo completamente rojo y temblando un poco. Escucho como Usami reía y volvía a abrazarlo.

"Es maravilloso."-beso su frente y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento hasta que Usami empezó a besarlo de nuevo. Misaki lo abrazo con fuerza acercándose más a él. Finalmente, sus dudas estaban despejadas, Usami lo quería y él también lo quería. Su mente se relajó y el cansancio apareció. Su cuerpo fue quedándose sin fuerzas y el aroma del mayor lo calmaba.

"¿Misaki?"-escucho la voz del mayor pero no podía responderle, su mente empezaba a dormirse. Usami rio al notar que el chico se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Lo cargo y lo llevó a su cuarto. Le quito el saco y la camisa, aflojo su cinturón y lo recostó en el colchón. - "Por esta vez te dejare dormir."

.

.

.

Aaaayyy finalmente juntos. Pobrecito Misaki, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para finalmente llegar a esto. Bueno por ahora dormirán, pero ya tendrán tiempo de terminar aquella noche~

Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, después de una laaaaaarga espera, pero prometo terminar la historia.

NOTA:

美咲 Misaki es escrito con los signos de "belleza" y "florecer". Por eso Usami pinto muchos cuadros con flores bellas y él, representado por la silla del bar y su maletín, observándolas

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **cin:** muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero te siga gustando después de tanto tempo Gracias por tu review.

 **Alis:** Jeje~ pues si paso algo más que la confesión…que en esa ocasión no fue, pero ahora ya está todo aclarado. Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review.


End file.
